Let us dissapear
by PandakaiLove
Summary: It was too difficult, With all of the technology avanzing and mutants arising the nations had no other option the to... dissapear. 35 years later S.H.I.E.L.D discovers that someone hacked them 35 years ago and that they might still be alive at that moment. This would be a good thing but all the agents sent there never come back. Will ther avengers be able to complete their mission?
1. Chapter 1

3rd point of view

It was a chilly day of November and had just snowed, the children were playing, the adults were singing and even the dogs looked happy. But this was not the case in a certain world conference building; if you looked inside the room 301 you would find the world´s representative´s, literally. The meeting room was normally full of live, useless fights, petty arguments and chatter for months. This was not the case this day all of the representatives had a grave face, showing a mix of anger, shock but mostly sadness.

\- Ve~ Germany do we have to? The Italian instead of his hyperactive nature looked depressed and resigned

\- Ve Have to Italien, It´s too dangerous for us to even talk to our bosses anymore. The German had his hands clasped and his knuckles were turning white.

\- I´m sorry Italy-san but with the rise of mutants and technorogy it is becoming more and mole difficurt to keep our identities a secret, we must disappear, erase our records and ray row*

This meeting wasn´t a normal one about global warming or anything of the sort, it was to talk about disappearing, keeping them save from humans who are developing inhuman strengths. They were talking about erasing all records, books, photos and even memories of humans about the nations; it was becaming necessary

\- Ve~ but I don´t want to stay alone! I will miss everyone! The Italian started crying

\- Shut up fratello! I´ll stay with you if you promise not to cry! His southern brother stated

\- Ve~ really fratello? Grazie!

\- Yeah Italy dude don´t worry we'll keep in contact and make sure you won't be lonely otherwise I wouldn't be the hero! NAHAHAHAHHA. Even in times of worry America somehow was always able to lighten up the mood.

\- Ve~ Grazie!

All the nations** were heart warmed by this but that feeling was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread. They didn´t want to but they knew they had to….. Disappear.

Soon the conference room began to empty and took place of many departures of family, like France, Canada, England and Canada. Or even when the Netherlands admitted to Spain that he would miss his annoying face and Belgium saying that he was welcomed at her house any time. Nobody could forget the time when Iceland called Norway big brother and the latter burst out in tears of joy. There was also that time that Japan had given China a hug, soon followed by South Kore proclaiming ' Hugs were made in Korea da~ze!' then Hong Kong and Taiwan. After all the nations soon piled out of the conference room

The next day everything about the nations disappeared, the leaders forgot mysteriously and were confused but the amount of missing documents or the documents that had become damaged overnight mysteriously. All the memories, records they had, turned to nothing, nada, niente, Nani mo….Even a certain Eye-Patched war veteran forgot… everyone and everything.

That´s how the nations disappeared breaking contact with the humans, never truly leaving, just hiding.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 *** Japanese people have difficulty pronouncing l's so they somethimes pronounce 'l' as 'r'**

 **** Micronations also came since this was a very important meeting that decided their future too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony POV**

Nick Fury had many titles , former CIA agent, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, The avenger´s boss, etc. But one thing he was right now was mad and annoyed Veeeeeeery annoyed, and when Tony Stark saw this he tensed up along with his supposed 'teammates'. Sure, they had gotten closer after the alien invasion, heck Tony was sharing his building with them! But that didn´t mean that he trusted all of them yet, he could still feel the pressure whenever he and capsicle talked or when Natasha got too close to his computer. Or maybe it was just that Tony was a little bit paranoid but, nah ,that couldn't be it.

Anyway back to the original business Fury looked MAD and when Fury was mad it ment that someone had gotten on his nerves and Tony was sure that this time he didn't hack S.H.I.E.L.D (although he could probably do it a hundred times) so either they were facing a world-threat villain or he discovered a mystery. One thing Tony had learned by interacting with the spy is that he HATED not knowing something. Tony immediately straitened up, this could be serious.

fury POV

\- Sir, If you wouldn't mind could you tell us why you called us all here? Natasha straight to the point, as always. He could see in her eyes a faint trail of curiosity and awareness

\- I have called you here today because someone has hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. He stated simply

He surveyed the room and studied the team´s reactions. Stark´s as expected was a mask of smugness but he could see in his eyes that there was extreme curiosity and surprise. Banners´s mouth gaped open and he started to clean his glasses, trail of dread and shock. Barton´s and Romanov's expretion were kept onder control and the only gestured that proved any sort of impretion was only a minimal growth of their eyes. Thor looked confused for a moment but his eyes then turned to ones of understanding and graveness. Roger immediately straightened up and looked sharply at his direction. Good it seemed that now he had the team's attention, so he continued

\- The hacker hacked us at around 12:05 in the night and stole almost all of the S.H.I.E.L.D archives even succeeding in erasing several of our files. The team´s eyes widened at this

\- What's most disturbing is that this was around 35 years ago and no one has noticed until now.

The team paid attention and he was going to continue talking until the billionaire play boy went and interrupted me.

\- So what did they take and why does it matter? If it was so long ago it surely wouldn't have that much information compared to now.

Fury narrowed his eyes at the man. He had to admit Stark was a very valuable member of the team with high resources, being a genius and a strong fighter with his suit. But he had plenty of faults; being too prideful, ignorant, does whatever he wants to do and don´t even mention all those times when he hacked S.H.I.E.L.D, they were still trying to find out how to stop him. They hadn't succeeded yet, but there was the same chance that he said that to Stark as Thor admitting he knew how a phone worked.

\- To your question stark he/she or even they wiped an entirety of 500 documents and stole more than 4000 now to your second statement Stark, 35 years or now doesn't matter since he managed to obtain all that in less than 2 minutes. If my information is correct Stark even you wouldn't be able to do it so quickly. So that already answers your second question as well.

Stark mouth was left agape and Fury was almost tempted to smirk at his reaction but kept his expression neutral

\- So sir, if you don´t mind me asking what do you want us to do? Roger's questioned.

\- That´s where I was getting Roger. We have reason to believe that whoever did this is still alive and has the capability of hacking S.H.I.E.L.D again, we cannot allow this so I want you to find him/her and bring him/her in. We've already located a probable location of where the culprit could be.

\- Excuse me sir. Fury was surprised that it was banner but raised an eyebrow as a sign of him to continue – If you already have a probable location of the culprit why don't you sent other agents? And I don't see where I come in in these mission…. Fury wasn´t surprised by this statement, he was actually glad that he asked

\- I'm afraid banner that under normal circumstances I would have done it and have done but all agents sent to the location haven´t returned and their bodies haven't been found yet.

By this the team stiffened and Romanov´s seemed to be really interested by this.

\- You come in the mission by mass and brain power, Banner we don´t want to risk anything and I want the culprit identified and brought over to the Heli carrier as soon as possible. All the information will be sent to you and the culprit's probable location. Failure is not acceptable, any questions?

The team stayed quiet and Fury, satisfied to himself was already found inside the elevator headed to the roof to get to his plane. If the avenger's couldn't get this done then he didn't know who could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony POV**

The team had gotten prepared when they received the details of the mission and in 2 hours they were already headed to Alaska. The possible culprit was supposed to live in the eastern frontier between Alaska and Canada. Tony had researched the landscape around the culprit´s possible house and what he found irked him. Around the house he sensed multiple energy signatures that made the map all fuzzy and even made JARVIS work slower. Why he didn't tell his team? He didn't feel like it.

\- We're arriving; get ready. Natasha as serious as always, seriously she had to loosen up a bit if she wanted to feel welcomed!

Suddenly the plane started rockig violently and tony could fill his insides churning. What the heck was going on?! He dashed to the quinjet's control panel and checked the energy levels. They were skyrocketing and the plane was loosing fuel rapidly.

\- Emergency landing would be nice Nat! He didn't care the llok the widow send him he had bigger problems then a mad widow. She pulled the control up clicked lot sof bottons and…

CRASH! The plane crash landed on the frosty landscape of Alaska. He did a quick checkover of the team. He did a check over of himself, both arms? Yes, Lehs? Still there, Beautiful face? Thank goodness it was ok he needed is genius now more than ever. Steve and Thor were unharmed… as expected of a super-soldier and a god. Him and the rest of the team seemed to be al right Banner looked a little green (haha get it!) but he didn't have any serious injuries. Natasha had small cuts here and there but none were serious. Thor had holded Barton so he seemed ok just humiliated.

\- What the heck happened Stark? The energy signatures sky rocketed. Ohhhh Natasha looked mad but hey! It wqsn't his fault how was he supposed to know that the energy would sky rocket like that?

\- Why are you asking me you were the one next to a window with the energy signatures next to you not me! Anyway I'm gonna look into the signatures right now.. I replied ,jeez Natasha really thought I had power over enrgy signetures or what?

I started scanning the area and the energy signatures were dropping now….. hmmm that had never happened before, what was so different here? He sighed as he started to make theories in his head before he remembered the mission and turned to the direction of the probable culprit's house.

\- I'll study the signatures once we go back but I think we should go get the culprit before he gets any ideas and run off.

The team nooded at my statement and we headed to the culprit. I wondered who he was?

 **America POV (before the crash landing)**

America considered himself to be a chill and awesome dude most of the time but recently he had noticed that his mood had been droping. It didn't have anything to do with the people or the economy it was personal. And if you're asking what personal means it means when his privacy is invaded by freaking men (and women) in black! Seriously he got it that he had hacked one of the most secured places on the planet and that he had done it last week too (although they didn't seem to know about that) but that didn't mean it was ok to send freaking spies to capture him! He was going to continue rambling but he figured he had to do something about the plane that was heading to his house with the supposed superheroes. He grinned at that of course he knew about them they had saved New York from those aliens that Tony totally didn't get along with. But back to the plane nations were able to control energy in their countries and could use it to their advantage. So America, since he was the HERO! Would stop them from discovering his secret!

He crossed his arms and sat down in an armchair and concentrated on his land and the energy. he found the energy of his victi.. I mean citizens and got a hold of the energy around the airplane. He griped his hand and felt the enrgy sky rocket in that area, he moved his gripped hand sideways until he felt the plane crashing. He made sure that they wouldn't die the HERO nevre gets anyone hurt! He snatched his phone from his case and called his bro

\- HEY MATTIE WHAT'S UP! He talked ( read shouted) to his bro.

\- Al what's wrong? Is it another agent you want me to send to antartica eh? His brother replied he laughed they had done that with the agents but gave tthem food and clothes.

\- Not this time bro, you now the avenger dudes?

\- Yeah…. The ones you wouldn't shut up abount and talked about them for hours.

\- YEAH! Well they're getting kind of really close to my house to probably kidnap me! But dpn't worry the HERO never loses! NAAHAHHAHAHAH

\- AL?! what?! How can I not worry! There's a freaking god with them!

\- Don't worry Mattie and if I do mess up you my faithful sidekick will aid the hero to scape!... right? He replied uncertainly, he wasn't sure if his brother would help him or not… he heard a sigh

\- Don't worry Al if things go wrong the sidekick will help eh. He could practticly see his brother's sweet smile

\- THANKS BRO YOU'RE THE BEST! I'LL SEND YOU A MESSAGE THROUGH OUR AWESOME TWIN CONNECTION THINGIE* JUST IN CASE BUT DON'T FEAR. I'M THE HERO! NAHAHAHAHA. He pressed the end call button and headed to his room. He grabbed his twin glock 19's and hid them in his jacket, he snatched the rifle on top of his bed and slung it on his back. He was ready to rock

 **Steve POV**

They had walked for about 30 minutes before they arrived to the culprit's house. The house basically screamed AMERICA! It was made out of logs and had the American flag in the porch of the house. His mail box said " the HERO!". The roof of the house was painted as the American flag and a flock of bold eagle's nest and the birds themselves were spread through the porch and roof.

\- Do you think this guy's American? Tony commented. Steve sighed even in situations like these Stark couldn't keeo his comments to himself

\- So how do we approach the house? Banner looked nervous, I didn't blame him appart that the house was strane they had just gotten out of a plane crash.

\- It's obvious we have to approach carefully… Romanov moved her hand closer to her gun.

\- Worry not friends I'll handle this Thor started swinging his hammer and I xould feel my bllod turn cold.

\- NO Thorvwe have to go carefully! Barton exclaimed, more like shouted. Seriously weren't they supposed to be quiet?

\- Well why don't we just go like Thor said? What do you want us to do go knock and say " excuse me have you hacked a government orginisation?" Stark just had to make it worse. I straightened.

\- Stark we don't know what the culprit is capable of and he probably is the culprit since every agent send here has gone missing. I didn't notice my voice rising till it was too late.

\- Can we juat get this over with? Banner looked really stressed but no one seemed to notice this.

\- No, we have to make a plan! We can't just barge in there with no plan! Romanov seemed like she had otten to the limis of her patience.

\- Well what plan do you have? Tony replied. Natasha was just about to answer when a voice that didn't belong to the avengers shouted

\- Oh! I know why don't you all just turn around and leave little old me alone?

The team all turned with shocked expressions and saw the culprit that they were supposed to catch… This wasn't what they were expecting…..

 **Author's note**

 *** In this fan-fic America and Canada a twin connection that allows them to talk with eachother in their minds but they don't do it often since it takes up a lot of energy**

 **Sorry if the energy** **stuff was confusing but I din't know any other way to write it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just saying I'm horrible at battling scenes**

 **Tony POV**

WhenI heard that comment I turned around, I expected an old guy in his 50's with an intellectual build not…. This. The supposed culprit wasn't even in his 30's! he had dirty blond hair with a strange strand of hair sticking out defying the laws of gravity (I wondered how he did it….. a lot of hair gel?). He had a round babyish face with blue gem-like eyes and glasses. He had a rifle slung on to his back and gave some strange aura…. He grinned when he saw our expressions, from my first glance he seemed like a good kid.

\- Sorry kid but we both know we can't do that. The boy seemed to deflate a little but plastered a bigger grin on his face.

\- So I don't really like to fight so… why don't we try to talk? I blinked, seriously? This kid was the one that took out that many S.H.I.E.L.D agents and just wanted to talk?

\- If you really just wanted to talk than put the rifle down and we can talk on the heli carrier. I really didn't see this kid coming along peacefully, he looked like he could put up a good fight.

\- Why don't we just talk here? Besides you're asking ME to put the rifle down when you have a magic hammer, a pistol, an adamantium shield, a bow and a freaking guy in an armour with what looks like a cannon blaster in his hand pointed at me; and you're asking me to give you my only defense? The kid had a point and I bursted out laughing.

\- Good one kid! Capsicle he does have a point and plus he looks like he can be a fun guy so why don't we just try to talk? The kid opened his eyes in surprise and started nodding hysterically

\- Yes! I like you, you'are fun and plus peace and love right?.

I smiled, this kid had a good sense of humour.

\- Stark you kno- Thor interrupted him – Why not try it? My name is Thor Odinson. Steve slapped his forhead at this and my smile got wider.

\- I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Capsicle over here is Captain America but just call him Capsicle! The guy with the bow is Hawkeye, the scary lady is Black Widow and this guy over here (I grabbed Banner's shoulders) is Doctor Banner also the Hulk.

Natasha looked like she would murder me right at this moment so I continued talking.

– So what's your name?

\- Oh me? I'm Alfred F. Jones the HERO NAHAHAHAHAH. I started laughing, this kid was hilarious.

\- So Mr. Jones I'm gonna have to bring you in for hacking a government facility. I quit laughing and turned to Natasha, we were having such a great start and she just had to ruin it!

\- Whaaaaat? S.H.I.E.L.D? Hacking? Government? Pshhhhhh I would NEVER do that.

He turned his gaze to a tree like he was seriously interested in it. He had to be the worst liar he had ever met in his entire life.

\- You're obviously lying turn yourself in or we'll be forced to take you by force. Natasha took a step closer to the kid and grabbed her gun.

\- Oh man and I thought we didn't have to use violence… The kid unhooked his rifle and that's when the fight began.

America POV

Oh jeez he really had messed up now; he wanted to avoid fighting at all costs since it was 6 vs 1 and even if he was the hero and America (awesome combination by the way)he wasn't invincible. He knew he didn't want to shoot Banner or Tony or Thor, Thor and Tony looked like nice people and he didn't really want to fight the Hulk; although he had a plan if he did hulk out. Romanov shot him (or at least tried to) and he dodged. He started shooting back but he felt the hair's of his neck stand up so in instinct he threw himself at the ground and rolled. Right where he had been was captain america's shield. He wanted to grab it but he couldn't teleport* out of there since he had done that yesterday to deliver Mattie the agent's. So he started shooting the captain, he braced his neck ,good, at least he did something. He run to find cover and found a hammer approaching him, what did he do? Catch it of course! It was actually quite light and he hold it in his hands not knowing what to do. He looked around at the flabbergasted looks of the avenger's and a nervous smile appeared in his face.

\- Dude why are you looking at me like that? The team pulled themselves together and continued their attacks he used the hammer to crash all the attacks, the rifle forgotten in the mud. When he got close to Thor he did a quick dash and offered it to him.

\- Hi I think this belongs to you, it's not really my style yah know? I smiled at his face and left the hammer on the ground before running like there was no tomorrow to the woods. He would have the advantage there he knew the forest like the back of his hand. Heh, he felt bad for them they had a real beating coming to them.

Clint's POV

The kid was good, he dodged everything with expertise like a trained soldier but what surprised him the most was him able to hold Thor's hammer and swing it around like it was nothing. He had tried to lift that thing and not even Steve was able to lift it, it was HEAVY. Thor had told them only the worthy could rise Mjolnir, it seemed Thor wasn't the only worthy one…. Something that also surprised him was the fact that the kid gave the hammer back to Thor! What kind of kid did that? So when he ran into the forest his first instinct was to run and chase him but he knew that's what he wanted so he lowered his bow.

\- What do we do now, he obviously wants us to follow him. He probably knows the whole forest so he has the advantage. I couldn't help but be amazed at the kid. No criminal had lasted these long with all of them attacking at once, he felt a jolt of pride but why would that be? It didn't make sense

\- He obviously has been trained no one with no practice could do that. Nat had a good point but when did she never have one?

\- He lifted Mjolnir, I wish to speak to him to try and figure out how he could lift it. I turned to Thor and raised an eyebrow.

\- You can do that when we capture him, remember apart from him having classified information of S.H.I.E.L.D he also knows where the missing agents are. Nat seemed on edge since meeting the kid but she was right; again.

\- Thor can go from the North and North East, Romanov from the East, Barton at South-East, Tony South, Banner you can go at South-West and west as Hulk and I'll go North-West. I nodded at the Captain and headed to my destination. I smirked, this was getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**To: Guest reviewer : Thanks for pointing that out! I hadn't was able to wield Mjolnir because at that moment he was representing the good of the country. What I mean by this is that he was doing these not only to protect himself but also to protect his fellow nations which made Mjolnir deem him worthy of holding it. In normal circumstances America won't be able to wield Thor's hammer, for example if Thor came by randomly and asked him to lift it he wouldn't be able to wield it. Now for the middle eastern countries, do you mean the countries from the middle east like Saudi Arabia, Israel, Iran, Iraq and Syria then no. Since they're not canon characters I wouldn't be able to do a good character of them and I also know very little about the middle east and it's customs. So I'm sorry if you wanted one of the countries from the middle east to appear but I have no idea of how to make them. If you weren't referring to the countries from the middle east then please let me know so that I can see if I can do anything about it! Thank you for your review!**

Alfred POV

He had been running for ten minutes now and had found himself hidden in a conveniently well-shaped bush. While running he was contemplating his chances. He considered himself to be opstimistic since he was the HERO! But when you're against a god, a super soldier, a green monster ( he had heard him roar like a dinosaur… it was scary! Not….), 2 trained spies and a billionaire you couldn't really help but feel like a pessimist. Before the avengers had arrived after the first agents had been sent he had planted explosives in his house. At this he started crying comically he really liked this house but he had to protect the nations secret! Otherwise he wouldn't be THE HERO! At this he started laughing when he noticed his mistake he clamped his mouth shut as he felt the Widow´s energy approaching his area along with Hawkeye

Nations apart from controlling the energy in their country could sense their citizens 'energy' as well. It became extremely helpful in Civil Wars and could help nations when they were searching for a very dangerous criminal that required their complete attention. Although since they were forgotten that became too dangerous to keep doing without attracting the public's attention….. he shaked his thoughts out of his head, this wasn't the time to feel sad about having to remain a secret. He crawled around and controlled the energy around him to plummet, the less the energy the less noticeable one was; he was so grateful that mattie as the HERO'S sidekick taught him this technic. He saw Widow and Hawkeye meet up about 5 meters away from him and prepared his rifle to automatic, he just had to wait a few seconds for it to start firing.

\- Have you found him? I'm starting to think he's a ghost! The freaking kid has disappeared!

He smiled, he felt that if hawkeye and him got to know each other a little better they could probably become fast friends.

\- I haven't found any trace of him yet but he couldn't get far and he's certainly not hiding.

He studied her for a bit, she seemed to hide behind a cold ice mask but he knew that she could be warmed up if you achieved her trust.

\- I've searched most of my area and I haven't found a single trace…. You?

Any second now…

\- This one of the last parts of the area I've being searching, he probably- BANG BANG!

He grimaced, he hated harming his citizens (although he knew that Widow wasn't technically one of his but still….) but it had to be done. He got up and got near them.

\- Sorry dudes but I can't let you discover my secrets, Iggy would kill me.

He laughed a little and dropped a burger next to both of the spies

\- Plus I would get everyone in danger and I have to protect everyone… otherwise I wouldn't be the HERO!

He smiled half-heartedly and turned around and headed west, he felt all of the avenger's energy head this way since they probably heard the shot so he broke off into a run. He continued running and when he heard a twig snap he started screeching ( it was a HERO screech damn it!).

\- HAHAha seriously that's got to be the girliest scream I've ever heard from a man!

He turned to Iron Man and felt a his cheaks heating up

\- It wasn't a girlie scream! You scared me half to death you creap!

At the comment the billionaire play boy started laughing harder to the point of breaking into tears.

\- Sure sure that was a girlie scream as one can be!

\- Is not!

\- It is!

\- NOT

\- IS

\- NOT

\- IS

He saw somebody with the corner of his eye and saw the guy pointing a gun to Tony.

\- WATCH OUT!

He pushed the billionaire aside and then BANG! The assailant had been too slow; when you have over a century of experience in battle you don't take that long to shoot. He sighed and turned back to the billionaire

\- Are you OK?

Even if they had tried to hurt him he couldn't help but worry about his citizens when he received a nod to his question he opened his mouth to ask another one when

\- ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Tony POV

He looked at the kid and gulped. There was no other creature on earth that could do that roar except Hulk. He got ready to fly over there but more men that had tried to kill him came. He put back his Iron Man mask and started shooting at them, he had to be careful not to hit the kid otherwise The kid had gotten out 2 glock 19's out of his jacket and had pushed some sort of detonator and BOOM! He turned around and saw a small fire coming from the house of the kid. He couldn't think too much about that since this weirdo's were still firing. A shield came by and took out a soldier, then a hammer took out 5

\- Stark what the heck is going on here?!

Ahhh a fight couldn't be a fight without capsicle

\- If I knew wouldn't I have told you about it already?

He knew this wasn't the time to get capsicle mad but it was just a too good of a opportunity to pass up!

\- Aughhhhh Never mind it's impossible to talk to you; son your forehead is bleeding.

He punched another goon in the face and turnd to the kid, he had a hand covering his forehead that was bleeding; his own blood was covering his eye. He didn't but seeing the kid get hurt made him furious

\- Oh! HAHAHA I guess I didn't notice- he shot another guy- but thanks for pointing that out!

Suddenly he stopped and Tony could see the kid's eye widen

\- WAIT where did the Hulk's roar come from?!

I raised my eyebrow as I shot another laser beam to a goon

\- East, why? If you're worried about Na.. I mean Widow and Hawkeye they can take care of themselves.

\- NO they can't when they're knocked out!

\- What?! You knocked them out!

\- Of course I did the HERO never kills the good guys! Anyway I have to protect them BYE!

The kid rushed back to where he came from before him, capsicle or Thor could say a thing in the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

America POV

He ran, and ran, and ran; he couldn't believe that he put two of the people with the most influence in the future of America! He couldn't help but curse, why did these people have to come so suddenly…. He felt that some of them were his but not all, this fact did make him feel slightly better but…. Only slightly. He defeated all the goons that came upon his way and soon he was joined by some of the avengers.

\- Son of Jones where are they I can get there faster

America almost face-palmed, how could he forget that there are people faster than him!

\- They're right ahead about 1km from here!

Thor nodded at his statement and flew ahead with his hammer of HERO!

\- Man I wish I could fly like that! I could get to the market so much quicker….

Tony laughed at this and Captain smiled, he was proud of himself of being able to lift the mood in any situation. Soon they reached where Widow and Hawkeye were and weren't happy at what they saw. Thor was battling the Hulk but they were way too close to the two other superheroes for their teammates comfort, the captain soon joined Thor in the battle but Tony turned to him.

\- Hey kid I know we kind of tried to attack you and all but we need your help, get Hawkeye and Widow out of here! Please?

America just nodded, he couldn't help but smirk

\- Since you're asking me so nicely I guess I will go and save them otherwise I wouldn't be the HERO!

He laughed as he pounced to the two knocked out superheroes and deliver them to safety. When he felt their pulses he could see them both starting to wake up so he hurried up. He had to take many sudden turns thanks to the battle going on. When he got them a safe distance away he turned to the Hulk. He was…. How to say it, BIG, REALLY BIG. He had yellow teeth and his eyes were full of rage. He had short messy hair that looked like he had just gotten out of a really exciting roller coaster. He concentrated on the energy around the Hulk and immediately saw the problem

It seemed that whatever gamma radiation Doctor Banner absorbed was pure energy, so whenever he got angry the energy would start to 'boil' before it got over boiled and the doctor became the Hulk. He contemplated his potions and finally made a plan.

He dropped the energy levels around him and got as close as possible to the Hulk. When he was close enough he pranced at him and started absorbing all his energy, this was another power the nations possessed. The energy was very strong and dense but he knew that he had to keep going…. The Hulk slowly turned into Banner and the newly-transformed Banner turned to him. Before he could say anything about the matter he felt a pang in his heart, he started breathing heavely and everything hurt. He felt himself going down and the world turned black

Tony POV

He had absolutely no idea of what just happened, one moment they were fighting the Hulk, 5 minutes later the kid had jumped on the Hulk and somehow turned him back to Banner. He was just going to ask what the hell just happened (excuse my language) before the kid started breathing heavily and seemed in pain. Before anyone could even say Hakuna Matata the kid was down. He rushed to his side and Banner felt his pulse

\- His pulse is dropping fast we have to take him to the quinjet quickly!

\- Stark what's happening?

He turned and saw a very mad Natasha and a confused Clint following

\- We'll explain everything in the quinjet but our objective is dying so now's not the time!

They both tensed up and nodded. Steve and Thor started carrying him to the quinjet whith Banner following up closely. Meanwhile I told Natasha and Clint a small resume of what happened and we contacted S.H.I.E.L.D to collect the goons that attacked us. We entered the quinjet and soon started working on the kid

\- Jarvis scan the kid quick.

The AI responded with a ' yes sir!' before getting to work.

\- It seems that Mr. Jones somehow absorved some of the radiation that made up the Hulk and his system is attacking itself trying to eradicate the radiation.

The kid coughed out some disgusting green-like blood and started breathing muchmore heavily than before

\- Fuck can we do anything to help him?

The AI took some time before answering

\- Sir, the most helpful thing that we can help the patient out with is getting him to Stark tower and analyzing the blood he has just coughed up.

He nodded at this and turned to Natasha. She nodded and sped up, before long they were in Stark Tower. Pepper apeard from the doorway and looked at the kid

\- Tony! Who's he?

\- Pepper I love you very much but he's in critical condition and we have to get him to my lab now!

Pepper nodded and he sighed dreamily, he had the best girlfriend one could ask for. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor stayed in the living room while he and Banner went with the kid to his lab.

Bruce POV

They had settled Alfred in one of Tony's table and set up immediately.

\- JARVIS scan the blood the kid coughed and scan the kid again. Give me a chart on his condition and Bruce pass me some antibiotics.

He nodded and got all the antibiotics he could, he wasn't a doctor, he was a scientist but that was the closest thing to a doctor they had at the moment. He eyed the graph that JARVIS had created and frowned.

\- The radiation he somehow absorved is attacking his organs but he's fighting it good. The question is how long can he stay like that before he runs out of energy.

\- Sir I have scanned the blood sample.

\- Finally! bring up the results

He turned from the patient and examined the blood. It was amazing! He didn't know how it was possible but it seemed that the blood cells of Jones had gotten attached to the radiation and were escaping through his mouth. He examined the blood cells and saw that they were very advanced, it seems they were made to regenerate the body quickly and deliver oxygen to the body at least 5 times quicker then the normal human; it also seemed very efficient in getting rid of venom. He clearly saw what he had to do, he headed to the kid and opened his mouth and turned his head so that he wouldn't choke in his own blood.

\- Bruce what are you doing?!

\- His blood is built in a way to act on his own! Tony give him some type of stimulant through the IV so that he gets energy, the blood will get rid of the gamma radiation on its own!

Tony widened his eyes in realization and got to work quickly. They spent the next 25 minutes taking care of him and cleaning up the blood he spit out. Finally his breathing regulated and went to sleep.

\- Well…. It seems he's ok he just needs a good night rest to let his system get back to normal.

Tony nodded and we headed to the living room were the rest of the team were. He didn't know why but he felt extremely relieved that he was ok….. was it because he was only a kid? Well it didn't matter they opened the door to the living room and the team immediately stood up. They wre immediately bombarded with questions like how is he? Is he ok? Did you get rid of the radiation?

\- Hey hey one question at a time people!

\- I'd like to know that too Stark, What the hell happened?

Everybody turned around and saw Director Fury walk in. He looked beyond piss

\- Couldn't you have at least knocked?


	7. Chapter 7

Fury POV

Fury was the head of a secret agency of spies, he made sure he knew everything about everyone. So when someone that happened to be a little older then a teenager has abosolutely no records and appears to have hacked S.H.I.E.L.D just a week ago; ypu can guess he was pretty intrigued and mad. A day ago he had sent the avengers to retrieve the culprit, who they brought and appear dto be in his 20's. Now normally he would be satisfied that is if there were no inconviniences on the way but three inconviniences happened. 1 the team and the kid get attacked by an unknown enemy and we only manage to capture one of the members. 2 the kid came in critical condition to the Avengers towers. 3 the kid, if his sources were correct but they always were, actually put up a good fight against the avengers which cost them to be HOURS away just trying to catch this 'nerd' in Alaska. So when the Avengers got the Tower he immediately headed there to get some good answers on what the hell had happened.

\- I repeat what the hell happened?

I scanned over the avengers and assessed their opinions Romanoff's and Barton's were cleared up of any emotion but Thor and Stark seemed to have a sort of protective arua, had they grown attached to the kid? Rogers and Banner looked uncomfortable but that was the natural emotion when he came into a room. Romanoff was the first to answer.

\- We headed to the culprit's location but the energy levels suddenly spiked and the quinjet crashed. It wasn't too damaged so we went to the culprit's location while JARVIS started to repair the damages of the quinjet.

Stark interrupted….. as always

\- We founf the house that literally seamed to scream AMERICA and started talking on how to kidna… I mean CONFROT the culprit. The kid came and we talked, his name is Alfred F Jones and if I had to judge by the house, his form of speech and his weapons he's most probably American.

\- We engaged in a fiery combat and the son of Jones lifted Mjolnir.

Fury narrowed his eye, he didn't like where this was headed

\- He returned the hammer, I honestly don't know why but he headed to the forest. We split up to cover more ground and he took out Romanoff and Barton

He turned to Rogers If lifting Mjolnir wasn't bad enough he could even defeat two trained spies…

\- I found the kid some time later following the sound of gunfire and we started to talk, suddenly he pushed me aside and saved me from getting a bullet inside my brain. That's when this freaky weird guys armed started attacking us, Cap and Goldilocks came joined us fighting when we heard the Hulk from where Nat and Clint were. The kid said that Nat and Clint were knocked out so we headed to where they were last spoted and the Hulk was already there.

It seemed that Barton and Romanov paid more attention to this part, Fury made an almost imposible to see frown and Rogers took over the explanation.

\- This last part is kind of confusing… even we don't know exactly what happened but I'll explain it the best way I can. We were fighting the Hulk when Jones, whi had dragged Romanov and Barton to safety, punced on the Hulk and m-made him go back to, well, Banner.

He widened his eyes, what?

\- What?

Banner raised tentatively hand.

\- If I may it was like he was absorving all of the Hulk's energy.. I felt exhausted and when I turned to the Mr. Jones he started breathing heavily and collapsed. I felt his vitals dropping so we carried him to the quinjet to help him if we could. JARVIS dcanned him and we found that Radiation had somehow found his way inside his system. Me and Tony went to the lab to see what we could do and the kid's vitals were dropping fast. He coughed up some blood so I scanned it, it seemed he's probably a mutant.

At his statement everyone turned to him and Fury took a step forward

\- Banner what do you mean he's probably a mutant?

\- Well… I scanned his blood and I was amazed of what I found it was very advanced. His blood seemed made up in a way to carry oxygen at least 5 times faster then a normal human if not more, they also regenerated at alarming rates never recorded. If my theory is correct there's a very high chance thst he's older thsn 20, only that his body aged slower thanks to his blood cells.

At this everyone present in the room contemplated on what they had just learned. He eyed Banner carefylly

\- So how's he now?

Banner as expected looked shocked but quickly started cleaning his glasses

\- His system had erased most of the radiation he will probably awake soon but at least on day before he can walk without help.

He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his back

\- Where is he?

Tony POV

He had been amazed when Banner told everyone about the kid was probably a mutant, he had his suspicions but he wasn't sure….. But when Fury asked where the kid was alarm bells blared and shouted in his ear when he heard those word come out of his mouth. He got a HUGE feeling of protectiveness whenever he felt the kid was in danger. He stood up

\- What are you gonna do with him if we tell you?

The rest of the avengers looked at him incredulously except for Thor who couldn't read the mood…. He really had to teach him.

\- That's none of your business Stark it was your mission to arrest him, now complete the mission and deliver him to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ohhh Fury didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

\- You never specified in the mission report that we had to deliver him to S.H.I.E.L.D you just said to capture him, nothing more nothing less.

\- Stark you know exactly what you had to do in your mission and what it included, Hve you grown attached to the kid?

Me attached? Hmmmm probably I just got this really protective sense when I thought the kid could be in danger…

\- Maybe I have or maybe I haven't but you haven-

\- Sir

Everybody (except me I was used to this) jumped at the sudden interruption

\- Am I interrupting something?

Fury took a step closer to me

\- No, what's up

\- Mr. Jones is starting to awaken sir, I would recommend sending someone with him before he does anything rash

Fury turned to me and I straightened up there was no way I was letting him go to the kid, I opened my mouth and

\- Excuse me but Doctor Banner should go

Everybody turned to Steve and I smiled a little, so, that's how the captain is playing now…

\- Banner was the one who knows most about him and he probably wants to apologize and ask some things to Mr. Jones.

I smiled and turned to Fury, he had a solid case and evidence so Fury couldn't say anything about it.

\- Fine but when Mr. Jones is ok I'll have to talk to him whether you like it or not.

Bruce nodded shakily and exited the living room back where we came from. Fury nodded, sended me one last glare and took of. I had buyed some time for the kid, but Fury was right. Even if he didn't want Fury to talk OR much less take the kid he would do it sooner or later.

Alfred POV

Everything was black, as it had been for some time now but he couldn't tell how long it was kind of hard when everything hurt and it was completely black. He guessed the best thing to do was contact Mattie since he guessed the avengers brought him somewhere else.

\- Yo! Mattie can you hear me?

I waited expectantly for him to answer back

\- AL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR THE PAST 6 HOURS AND I COULDN'T! I WAS SO FREAKED OUT THAT THE NETHERLAND who was coming to visit me HAD TO KNOCK ME OUT!

I winced, normally Mattie wouldn't be able to shout but in their twin connection thingies he could… unfortunetly.

\- Don't worry dude I'm totally fine, I think but anyway I'm probably not in Alaska anymore.

\- What do you mean Alfred?

\- So I like totally fought the avengers and I was totally winning by the way but then this armed goonies come and nmake the Hulk really mad. So since I knew it would like take a lot of time to defeat him I absorbed his energy and I kid of got radiation in my body but I'm fine don't worry!

What followed was so¡ilence and I was scared that Matt would start screaming again but he just heard sniffling sounds. Oh no Matt wasn't crying…. Right?

\- M-Mattie are you crying?

\- Of course I am you idiot (sniff) I felt that you were in pain and I couldn't do anything about it and I was really worried a-and (sniff) you were against the avengers and I dindn't know where you were so that I could help you and-

\- Woah Mattie calm down, see I'm ok right? I'm talking to you right know so don't worry ok?

I felt myself falling back into consciousness

\- Look Mattie I'll be ok remember? I'm the HERO and the HERO never brakes his promises remember?

\- Y-yeah

\- So I'll talk to you later when I figure out where I am ok?

\- Promise?

\- HERO'S PROMISE! NAHAHAHHAHA

The blackness around him started fading out and he found himself in awhiute room. He had an IV stuck to his arm and his clothes were bloody, he tried to stand up but failed epically

\- Dude so not awesome…..

\- You shouldn't try to do anything rash Mr. Jones

I screamed

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH A GHOST IS INSIDE THE ROOM!

I tried to stand up again but failed and fell face first in the floor

\- Ah! Are you ok?

Now he was feeling very anxious but he noticed that it was Banner's voice

\- Dude of course I'm (cough) ok! I'm the HERO b-but there was a ghost I'm sure of it!

At this the doctor raised an eyebrow

\- I'm sorry Mr. Jones I didn't mean to frighten you

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GHOST!

Tony soon came in followed by the rest of the avengers

\- Bruce what's wrong with the kid?

I turned to Tonyy and was about to answer before the doctor talked

\- He thinks JARVIS is a ghost

At this Tony bursted out laughing, Hawkeye snickered and the rest of the avengers smiled. I felt a fiery blush appear on my face.

\- Worry not son of Jones JARVIS is a friend I myself thought before that he was an act of sorcery

I looked at all of the avengers faces

\- Sooooo, it's not a ghost?

Tony pated my back and continued laughing.

\- Kid Jarvis is an AI that I programed, think of him like a personal butler but better.

I blushed harder

\- Oh….. So where am I? I'm pretty sure that this is not Alaska

At my comment Tony smiled

\- You're at the avenger's tower, former Stark tower if you want more information

I widened my eyes

\- I'm in New York?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Alfred POV**

\- Yeah I just said that

I closed my eyes, wow he hadn't been in New York for 40 years. When the countries decided to disappear they had two options, either live in normal cities but have to move every 2 months or living for a long time in the middle of nowhere. At first I decided that even if people didn't know me that I at least wanted to be near them, but, it didn't work out and it was too annoying every time I had to move. So I moved to Alaska next to the border of Canada and the USA since Mattie was living in the borther too. I decided this too because nations can sense anything and everyone on their borders and little beyond their borders into the other countries. This, I discovered was a utility in case someone wanted to invade them and was super useful in war. Then I realized omeone was waving a hand in front of my face

\- Kid you just zoned out are you ok

I looked at Tony and smiled sheepishly

\- Yeah sorry! It's just that it has been a long time since I've been to New York and with the alien invasion and all I was wondering how much it changed…

The team bougth this and Tony ushered the rest of the team out of his lab except for Thor who insisted that he wanted to talk to me. I hadn't notice I was in his lab for a long while but I saw all that tech and I guessed the obvious.

\- This is where you make everything.. right?

\- Yeah this is also the floor below of where Loki threw me out the window, literally

I winced I knew the whole alien invasion was a tough subject for him since well… he carried a nuke out of space and almost died so probably not the most treasured memory. I smiled apologetically and turned to both Tony and Banner

\- Yeah so dudes so I guess I was really Bad guessing with all of that blood around me that's dried up so, THANKS A LOT DUDES! NAHAHAHAHA

\- You're welcome although I think you just broke my hearing buds.

What? I'm pretty sure I didn't speak that loud, they haven't heard me when I shout for real…. Tony looked at Bruce and Thor and nodded

\- Alfred I just want to tell you that there is this guy, that he's in the good side and he's name is Fury. Now this would normally be good but Fury is an ass, he will do anything and everything to get what he wants.

\- He wishes to gain knowledge about you friend, and although he's an ally I cannot help but feel uneasiness about his aura

Now I got the general meaning of what Thor said but when he mentioned an aura thingie I got super confused. I disregarded and closed my eyes

\- Yes I read about him, he doesn't get along with the world council right?

I almost slapped my self…. Great I had just told them that I did hack their organization

\- So….. you did hack S.H.I.E.L.D after all….

I looked at Banner as he said this and sighed, it would be futile to try and lie now

\- Yeah, I did but I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D last week! I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D again before you arrived so I saw all of the mission details. I didn't hack S.H.I.E.L.D 35 years ago! Do I even look to be older then 35?

He knew he had made a fairly good argument so he was just waiting fro them to accept it, he didn't expet this however.

\- Yes but Doctor Banner here has the idea that you may not be completely human.

I felt my blood turn cold, he knew Banner was smart but he couldn't have figured out that he was a nation so quickly! Oh no Iggy is so gonna kill me... I felt myself start to sweat and I smiled nerviously at them

\- What? Not human I don't know what you're talking about I'm as human as well… as a human!

They looked at me with amused expressions.

\- Kid, you know that you really have to learn to lie properly because if I, Thor and Bruce can see that you're lying then Fury can do it with his eyes closed and turned around!

I pouted, I could lie if I tried but the least they knew about me and what I was good at the better.

\- I knoooooooooowwwww but I can't just learn over night yah know? Even if I am the HERO! NAHAHAHAHAHHA

At this Bruce and Tony flinched but Thor stayed the same. Hmmm I wonder why they flinched? Thor seemed ok…..

\- Anyway can you call me Alfred cause I hate when people call me by my surname or Mr. or kid…

Tony outed at this and Banner and Thor smiled

\- Only if you call us by our names too

\- OK the HERO can do that no problem!

I smiled at them and turned to Thor who was looking at me intently

\- Alfred, may I ask how were you able to wield Mjolnir?

I looked at him and rubbed my chin intought. He was wondering that too from the files that he had read it seemed that only Thor was able to wield Mjolnir. It seemed that Thor said that inly the worthy could raise the hammer…. He didn't know how that was possible with his politicians and everything….

\- Dud if you want me to be honest I have no clue!

The avengers seemed to contemplate on his words but seemed to shrug it off. I yawned, It seemed that getting rid of all that radiation had taking a bigger toll on his body than he had expected.

\- Well ki- I mean Alfred it seems that you're tired, it is 12 o'clock in the night so I guess I'll show you to a guest room.

\- Really thanks dude!

Tony showed me to the guest room after I said good night to Thor and Bruce, Rony had explained that even if he trusted him enough to keep the door unlocked the black widow would have his head. I had agreed to this because I really didn't want to complicate more things for Tony. He had gone inside his mind for a few moments ( Yes, nations can do that they're just that awesome) and found that Fury didn't trust him a lot so he would try to act nice and all for a while. After Tony left I sat in bed and connected with Mathew.

\- Hey bro?

It took a while but an answer came

\- Yeah? Where are you? Are you ok?

I smiled Mattie was the same as always

\- Yeah yeah I 'm ok. I 'm in the avengers tower right now in New York City.

\- I'll be there as soon as I can but Lars (the Netherlands) will probably come with me, you don't mind right?

I shooked my head and though while it was preferable to get out of there as soon as possible he could get information out of Fury on the guys that had attacked me. I had deduced that they weren't trying to attack the avengers since it would be a little stupid to go all the way to Alaska, plus they seemed surprised to see the avengers there….

\- Yeah Mattie I don't mind but can you wait at least tow days? I'm gonna try to get some information out of Fury.

I waited for about 5 seconds before the reply came.

\- Ok but be careful I know you love to be the hero but this time don't get ahead of yourself. I'll give you tomorrow and after tomorrow I'll come for you ok? You can't say no to me because I have already made up my mind.

I sighed, I knew that my bro was worried and I didn't want him to worry more so I accepted. After that we said our farewells and I was left to my own thoughts. He made a plan on how to get information out of Fury and grinned, it would be hard but he wasn't known for having the best Spy agencies for anything. Plus Nations could use some of their citizens ability in some subject if there were enough that were good at It so I probably wouldn't have a problem. But they were talking about Fury, when nations didn't make everyone forget them they were friends for the most part. He knew that Fury was with the good guys but as Tony had said, he had a problem to do too much to get what he wanted and sometimes that resulted with him taking extreme measures for things. I had also read about their plans with the tesseract to make weapons, even if it was for protecting him it was going way too far, too dangerous. I got myself comfortable and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Alfred POV**

He had awoken early the next morning since he knew it would have been weird for any of the avengers to wake him up….. plus he didn't want them to get a concussion. He hated mornings. He had beem awake for the last hour and was deciding all his arguments to all the possible questions that Fury would ask. He had also formulated a plan that England would surely be proud of! Well…. That's what he thought anyway. Talking about the british nation, they kept in contact and made sure to call every week and sometimes England would use his magic to come and visit him! He still didn't understand how but maybe it was a compensation from having hallucinations about unicorns? Yeah! That was probably it, Iggy had been giving an awesome power but noe he thought he had an imaginary friend! He nodded, equivalent exchange was true! After discovering why England had imaginaty friends he felt the billionare's energy coming towards the room he was staying in, he could also feel an airplane getting closer to the tower. It must be Fury…. The door opened and Tony entered with toast covered in butter and….. COFFEE!

\- Hey Alfred Fury's coming soon and since you hadn't eaten in a while I though you'd be hungry.

\- Yeah! I'm starving thanks dude!

At this the billionaire smirked

\- That's just how awesome I am

An image of Prussia came straight to his mind after hearing that sentence, he missed him but he didn't want to show any weakness around Tony so he plastered a smile on his face.

\- Sure! But I'm still the HERO! NAHAHAHHAHAHA

Tony covered his ears quickly ( again he had no idea why..) and said his goodbye leaving America alone. He had quickly ate his breakfast and enjoyed the coffee, it seems he had added syrup. Now this made him feel a little home-sick thinking about his twin but he shaked that feeling out of his head. After 30 minutes (he had felt the airplane land about 5 minutes ago) Steve Rogers came with Black Widow and told him that Fury wanted to talk with him. Now he was totally capable of defeating them but he chose not to, Mattie was coming tomorrow and would be mad if he left any earlier. He entered a cell in which they told him to sit in a chair with shackles and he complied, they closed the shackles in the chair and left him alone. He squirmed in his seat; he hated sitting for a long time. He remembered that when he talked to his president he walked around always never sitting for more then 10 minutes. The cell door clicked and he turned to the opening door.

 **Fury POV (10 minutes before)**

He had just arrived to the avengers tower to interrogate the prisoner and get some answers out of him. He walked to the living room where he knew most of the avengers would be and was greeted by a few good mornings from the politest of the avengers ( Romanov, Rogers, Banner and Barton) and god a nod from the Thor and Tony. He got in a comfier position and looked over the team

\- Stark, I've given the kid a day to recover that should be plenty enough and I'm going to speak to him.

Stark looked at him fiercely but before he could answer Fury interrupted him

\- Those were the terms you agreed on, he stays at the tower for one day to recover, I interrogate him, if he's hiding too much or we can't get any information out of him he comes with me. Rogers and Romanov bring him to the cell

The two nodded and headed to collect the prisoner. He turned to the rest of the group, mainly Stark

\- You can watch me interrogate the prisoner if it makes you feel better but you are not allowed to make any interferences and I will be the one to decide if he stays or not Stark

He decided he have givind Rogers and Romanov enough time to bring the prisoner to the cell so when he crossed them when he headed t the cell his theory was proven correct. He opened the door and looked at the prisoner. He had heard from the avengers that he was young but not that he barely look out of his teen years! If he had to guess he would be 20 or 21 years old. He sat down and looked at the prisoner.

\- My name is Nicholas J. Fury commander of S.H.I.E.L.D, but since you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D 35 years ago I guess you already know about me.

The prisoner looked pretty calm despite the situation and that made Fury weary.

\- Well my name is Alfred F Jones the HERO! NAHAHAHAHHA

He looked over the prisoner and clapped his hands together over the table.

\- Mr. Jones, Mr. Banner inspected your blood when you were unconscious, we know you're not human so tell me. What exactly are you?

The kid closed his eyes, seeming to barely hold down his anger

\- You know that it's rude to refer someone as a what, right?, I'm not an object I'm a living being.

He paused to regain his composure, smart

\- Now why should I answer any of your questions when I have my own? I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. You could call it an exchange if you want to give it a name.

Fury was surprised, his personality had just flipped from apparently childish and idiotic to responsible and logical.

\- Mr. Jones I don't think you know in what situation you're in, you're my prisoner I ask questions you answer them. The choice is yours but I'm not as nice as Stark and if you don't answer my question I'll bring you with me alone to see if then you'll answer my questions.

He had used this card plenty of times, it was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers from the kid by being nice. Although the kid smirked

\- I'll tell you this Mr. Fury, in one thing you're right I'm not normal I've lived much longer then you and have gone through torture several times. If you think your torture is something I've never faced before you're completely wrong.

So, the kid or should he say adult was different, he obviously knew Fury's age and it seemed he was telling the truth. Somewhere deep inside him he knew the kid wouldn't talk; he didn't know why just a hunch so it was time for plan B. He rummaged through his pockets while he talked

\- Your house exploded when you were fighting and there was barely anything we could get out of it, but we did manage to get this.

 **Alfred POV**

He was really starting to hate Fury, the Fury that he knew all those years ago seemed to be hiding somewhere deep down and he couldn't get a glimps of it. When Fury mentioned they had gotten something from his house his inside had churned. What if he found important document? (he hadn't burned all of them down) What if he found he was a nation? He would never be allowed to see the light of day again! But then Fury got out a….. photo?

\- One of our agents found this near your house. Would you mind telling me who this people are? What is F.A.C.E and S. ?

He knew everyone in that photo. They were France, him, Canada, England, Seychelles, Australia and New Zealand. They had taken that photo together after they had reached to the conclusion that they would have to disappear and that they wouldn't be able to see each other a lot. He wasn't that close with Seychelles since she was France's former colony, she was closer with France, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. To him Seychelles was kind of like a faraway cousin kind of like France being like his uncle. Australia and New Zealand were his cousins and Canada was his bro! Iggy was his older brother-best friend at the same time! But anyway at this moment he really wanted to take matches, burn the photo down and make Fury forget he ever saw it.

\- Did they help you hack S.H.I.E.L.D?

Ok, he had just stepped over a line he shouldn't have

\- Of course not! They're innocent and you better not hurt them if you don't want to wear another eye patch!

He hadn't noticed but from his anger he had accidently broke the restrains. Fury had gotten up and he felt electricity run through his system. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, the HERO never shows a weakness!

\- I'm sorry Mr. Jones but that chair was build that the moment you sat on it a poison would enter that makes you 400% more vulnerable to electricity. If you got out of the restrains without my permission or by force the only thing I would have to do was make friction in my chair and you would get an electric shock.

He cursed, nations were normally immune to poison that would hurt them but technically this poison wasn't harmful, it was the stupid friction! He felt week from all the electricity and he fell on his knees. Fury kept rubbing the chair

\- Mr. Jones I have concluded that you're hiding too much, you will be brought to S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow.

He smiled, now people don't do that and when somebody could make your life a torture you would probably try to be their friend, America wasn't most people

\- Ha! Bring it on eye patch, you just gave me a reason to never give you information whatever you do.

Fury scowled, he saw the hatred, surprised, and slightly hurt expression in the spy's face. Normally this would be the part where he would laugh and apologies, but this day wasn't normal at all; it seemed the bond he had had with the spy was all but shattered. _That_ hurt, back in the day he had trusted Fury with his life and him with his…. Tiny black dots started filling my vision….

Tony POV

The interrogation had started normally, as normal as an interrogation was anyway. They had introduced themselves, Fury had been an asshole (not that surprising), the kid got mad, the kid offered a fair deal, Fury denied it. That's were things got bad, Fury got out a picture that belonged to the kid, he made sure JARVIS got a photo of it (wow… well that sounded weird!) after Fury asked the kid if they helped him the kid had snapped. Not just temper wise but shackles too, he had never seen him show any anger, apart from when Fury called him a what. The kid suddenly was electrocuted and Fury was rubbing the chair….. what the hell….. he really had to introduce Fury to some ladies….. anyway when he saw the kid being electrocuted he headed straight to the cell, Bruce following behind. He found Fury walking out of the cell and he couldn't help but start shouting

\- What the hell Fury?! Why did you electrocute him?

Before he could continue ranting Fury interrupted him

\- Stark. We both know that he's not normal and has lived more than just 19 or 20 years, he taps to much into his feelings and it seems he's protecting the people in the picture. That makes him double the dangerous, when someone has something they want to protect they'll do it

He turned and saw Fury walking away

\- Tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning I'll come so bring the prisoner to the roof. I don't want to hear any arguments.

Tony ignored the last part and entered the cell, the kid was still conscious but he could see he was twitchy from all of that electricity. He got near him carefully and put a hand on his shoulder, the kid jumped in surprise and looked at him. When Tony saw his eyes up close he could see how unrealistic bright they were. His eyes were blue and he could see a lot of emotion, anger, confusion, shock and… worry. Tony could see that even if he was trying to hide it he was really worried about the people in that photo. Bruce came near and offered the photo to Alfred

\- Here this is yours, I'm sorry that they might get dragged into all of this. Fury will definitely try to find then to get you to talk so; again I'm sorry.

Now the kid smiled

\- You remind me of my twin brother.

At this I widened my eyes, he wondered which ine in the picture it was. He took the picture and pointed to one of the men in it.

\- He's always apologizing for things that aren't his fault, and when they are he won't stop apologizing even if it was something little like spilt coffee.

I followed his finger and examined the person he was pointing to. He realized that it was true about them being twin, they're almost identical! The kid's twin had a surreal violet eye colour and his hair was longer then Alfred's. From the sad looks that Alfred had in his eyes he guessed that he didn't want to talk about it.

\- Kid, I've got to hand it to you, you're stubborn…. And I like that type of people! Also the way you talked to Fury like that was pretty imppresive.

The kid laughed a little and his tummy growled, he blushed a deep shade of red and looked away pitting the photo in one of the inside pocket of his jacket. Bruce looked at me and smiled

\- I think it's lunch time


	10. Chapter 10

3rd Person POV

Lunch was normally weird with the avengers; they had a god, 2 super spies, 2 scientist and a super soldier but today in that group there was also a country (they didn't know that) that was trying his best to not eat too much. Not only would it freak out the avengers but he probably would exhaust all the food that the billionaire Had. The people present were talking between each other quietly. The super soldier felt awkward around Alfred, as well as the other avengers except Thor and Tony who were talking with him casually. Alfred felt the same way but he hid it behind a mask. The widow sharpened her gaze and looked at Alfred

\- Jones, I have a deal for you.

Alfre dshuffled awkwardly and smiled

\- What's it about?

\- The deal you offered Fury but with some changes, for example if we don't want to answer we don't' have to the same as you. But we must answer at least one question that we ask you and you ask us.

The avengers looked incredulously at her, she was the last they expected to offer that kind of deal. Alfred smile and nodded

\- Sure! Who goes first?

Tony smiled and pointed at the female spy

\- You choose, you were the one who suggested it…

\- I suggest Jones goes first, we have been the ones asking questions this whole time

The mentioned grinned and pumped his fist in to the air, ignoring the tense atmosphere around him

\- Yeah! Ok well, first do you have any idea who the other guys that were around my house were?

Steve looked around and sighed.

\- Director Fury captured one of them and has probably interrogated him, but he hasn't told us anything.

Alfred cupped his chin with his hands and nodded, Tony looked at Alfred and asked a question.

\- Where you the one that made the quinjet crash? I know it wasn't just a coincidence.

The avengers all looked at him and Alfred who sighed.

\- Well…. I did…

The avengers who weren't taught to hide their expression were left agape and Natasha asked her question.

\- How? did you hack it?

Alfred grinned

\- That's two questions but never mind, I have an ability…

At this all of them played extra attention.

\- I can control energy, with this I was able to sky rocket the energy inside and outside the quinjet and controlled it so that you would crash… I made sure it wouldn't be too bad since I didn't want to kill anybody. That's also how I stopped the Hulk

Everyone listened even more carefully now, specially Banner.

\- I felt all the energy inside the Hulk and I figured that the energy skyrocketed and made Doctor Banner lose control. I just had to get close enough to suck the Hulk's energy and make it enter my system, it's dangerous but it works with everyone. Normally people would be unconscious for days when I used this technique on them but you just had too much energy.

All the avengers where left to contemplate on his answer, this kid had a very useful ability. They also deduced that he could increase his own energy to be stronger and faster, that's possibly why he could be on the same level as them.

Alfred POV

Now, Alfred didn't like divulging these much information but it was part of the deal; even if he didn't have to answer they deserved an answer. Specially Banner, but now it was time that they answered one of his questions; although he didn't have a lot since he hacked .D and all of that… But there was one thing…

\- What happened to Loki?

He observed all the reactions from the avengers, they were a little predictable. Captain America, Tony, Bruce and black Widow all had the same reaction, they tensed, up frowned at the mentioned demi-god and looked at me carefully. The archer tensed up, looked away and started fidgeting; Now he knew it was a sour spot for him but he had to get over it. Thor's reaction was controlled, it seemed to be almost practiced. He's facial expression was neutral like he was wearing a mask, but even with a mask you can see the eyes; it tells you everything. He could see in his eyes betrayal, frustration but mostly sadness.

\- Loki was brought to Asgard to be tried for his sins.

Alfred just nodded, he wasn't expecting that Thor told him a long explanation for him, or anyone else in the avengers for that matter. But now that he thought about it, it was time that he returns Thor what belongs to him.

\- Why did you ask?

He rummaged the inside pockets from his jacket and brought out a small little black box. It had white markings and a complicated circle in the middle with lots of details.

Natasha POV

Jones had brought out a black box with complicated designs on the top and placed it on the table.

\- Because he gave me this.

I instantly tensed up, what was this kid's relation with Loki? Where they allies?. I narrowed my eyes at the teen, almost young adult, what was he planning?

\- Dudes, and dudette it isn't going to explode, HERO'S promise!

Thor nodded at I looked at him uncertainty, was he really going to trust a person who might be friends with Loki? Thor opened the box and the room was engulfed with a familiar blue glow. A shard started floating above the box, it was…

\- A piece of the tesseract?!

Tony had just read my mind. A piece of the tesseract, how?

\- I wanted to give it to you earlier but I had to make sure Eye patch was away.

Thor just looked at him incredulously and put the shard back inside the box.

\- How was I or JARVIS not able to sense it?

Jones just cupped his chin with his hands and frowned

\- Dudes I have no idea…. Maybe it's that weird circle or something, I never understood this tesseract business….

I sighed inside my head. The least this kid knew about the tesseract the better, not only would S.H.I.E.L.D keep him in a cell forever but if one of their enemies got him to spill their secrets… I now knew that S.H.I.E.L.D would never let the kid go, he knew too much. But I was wondering….

\- When did you meet Loki?

The team was pulled back to the world of the living by my statement. The kid started rubbing his temples, yeesh…. It was only one question, unless he and Loki and him were more than allies…. Friends? It seemed possible.

\- I met him in Stuttgart. I was just strolling around the place and suddenly he pulls me into an alley and pins me down! He gave me the box and told me that if I ever saw Thor to give it to him…. Although I'm wondering Loki's the bad guy, right?

I looked at Clint that grunted at the question, was he still sour after all this time?

\- He's the bad guy I can assure you.

Jones eyes softened at this, was he pitying Clint?

\- I know what happened; but then why would he give me a piece of the tesseract and tell me to give it to Thor? It doesn't make sense. I thought he was trying to keep it away from you guys…

I closed my eyes, the kid knew about what happened to Clint… S.H.I.E.L.D put too much trust in their security systems. If what Stark said was true he did it again a week ago…. I also wondered about what the kid said; if he was saying the truth then why did Loki do it? It seemed Thor answered for the team

\- If you want me to be honest Alfred, I do not have the knowledge of why my brother would do something like that or why he would give it to you. He's a complicated fellow, it's practically impossible to know what he's thinking. But I am mostly intrigued Jones by you actually giving it to me. Why didn't you just keep it, I suppose you know the power that someone with the tesseract possesses, am I correct?

I observe the kid's expression and I was glad I did. Jones's eyes darkened and he grimaced. His whole expression darkened and his muscles tensed, but all of this happened in one second; normal people wouldn't be able to notice it but I wasn't exactly normal. Why would he react that way? Maybe a sour memory? He tried to smile, but it was half-heartedly.

\- I read about the tesseract, I know exactly what it does and the power it gives. I know what it does to people and what S.H.I.E.L.D tried to do it.

I tensed as I saw his eyes hardening.

\- That things corrupts, I'm able to sense energy and the energy around it is simply evil. When it's close to people it gets near them and gets inside their heads, it's strange. It changes their rational way of thinking; I know how it feels I've been around it. I know it shouldn't be in my hands, plus it officially belongs to Asgard. What right to I have to keep it?

Everyone, including me, was surprised by his answer. I didn't expect something this deep from him, but then he was older then he looked… I contemplated about what he said about the energy and it getting inside your mind. He was right, back before they fought in the heli carrier and Bruce transformed I heard something. At the time I thought it was my imagination but now it made sense. It was a voice, telling me to take the tesseract, that the others were a nuisance, and that it would keep me safe from my enemies… I heard Thor laugh and I immediately turned to him, he had a smile of appreciation.

\- I have never heard a mortal get a description of the tesseract's nature so accurate before! Son of Jones I'm glad that you reached that conclusion because you're completely right, It also makes me happy that your spirit hasn't been tainted by the greed of getting more power. Even if you hadn't given me the tesseract I'm sure you would have been a good guardian of it!

I smiled and looked at Jones, he was blushing and a small smile tugged his lips. The tension that was present just moments ago was gone in a second. Alfred started scratching his hair

\- Well it is the HERO'S duty to protect right?

The avengers started laughing and they spend the rest of the day talking. Almost forgetting that Alfred was a prisoner, I tried to avoid socializing but it was almost impossible. I despised it, not because I didn't like Jones but because I was getting attached to him; the whole team was. Tony, Thor and Bruce seemed to be already attached to the kid and I worried that they would betray S.H.I.E.L.D if they did something to him. I was starting to realize that I would too, maybe not betray S.H.I.E.L.D but disagree with them, probably. After they sent Alfred to his 'bedroom' or cell they discussed what had been revealed.

\- Is it just me or does the kid look like he would never hurt anybody good?

Tony seemed to hit the mark. From what I had observed the kid wouldn't hurt anybody that was good.

\- It also seems that he has family, he probably wants to protect them. He said he had a twin and you all saw when Fury asked him about the people in the photo, they're probably his family.

I nodded, Bruce was right she deduced that also when he saw his reaction to Fury's question. Steve shuffled awkwardly

\- I also want to know something, when we fought against him. Didn't you get a feeling of been like…. Really uncomfortable just attacking him. Like it was a sin to just harm him?

I looked at him with a raised eye brow, she had a feeling like that but much much smaller. Clint sighed

\- You felt like that too? Gosh I thought I was the only one…

Tony and Bruce shared a look and Bruce answered for both of them

\- We both felt like that, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't just because he looked like a teen. Also when he was able to hold us at bay it gave me a sense of…. Pride?

I decided to put my opinion in too,

\- I felt like that as well but from what you described in a much much lower scale but I didn't feel pride when he was able to hold all of us at bay

Thor looked at us oddly with a raised eye brow

\- I'm sorry friends but I do not know what you're talking about.

All of us thought about, I was trying to match the points. What was in common of the people that felt this? All of us were human except Thor, he was Asgardian… Wait! That was it!

\- Haven't you noticed? All od the people that felt this were American, I'm Russian but I became a citizen of the USA when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

Everyone, including me was puzzled and Tony expressed our single question.

\- But what does that have to do with the kid?


	11. Chapter 11

America POV

He had been walking around for at least 2 hours cursing deeply for all of the information he had divulged. He knew that since tomorrow he was going to go to the heli carrier (at least that's what they thought) he would take advantage of it and give the tesseract to Thor. At around 8 o'clock in the morning Tony had come and given him toast with COFFEE~~! He had eaten it all very fast and Tony told him that today they would bring him today to the heli carrier ( he feigned surprise at that moment) and that he should get his thoughts in order. He had gone and done just that, Mattie had talked to him and told me that when he got outside to use he energy to be able to see the plane and be able to get on it, he said that he would know when he had to get in. That scared him.. not! He was the HERO after all!. He stopped pacing and felt eye patch's energy coming this way, he took a deep breath and glared at the wall like he could burn a whole through it and that it would hit the mentioned man. The door opened and eye patch came with 5 men behind him and The avengers next to him. But it din't make sense he was quite sure it wasn't 10 o'clock yet…. Was there a change of plans?! He was snapped out of his daze when Fury talked

\- Jones

America smirked and made a mock bow

\- Eye Patch dude.

At this Tony hid (very badly) his laugh faking he was coughing. Fury stared at him and he mentioned one of his men forward with a very freaky looking hand-cuffed. It was metallic and glowed strangely. He gulped, he didn't like this at all….

\- This is a hand-cuff made of vibranium the hardest metal in earth, you can't take it off unless you either want to be electrocuted or you have the …. Means necessary to take it off.

America knew that Fury wanted to intimidate him but he wasn't going to let anybody make the HERO look small. Plus…

\- Why are you telling me this dude? Are you suggesting that I'll try to escape?

Fury's glared intensified as one of his men put the hand-cuffs around his arms behind his back

\- That's exactly what I'm suggesting Jones.

He faked a laugh

\- HA! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to try to escape in a 50 level high building? Or even inside whatever transport you're going to transport me in that probably has a tracker?

He could see the slightest movement of Fury tightening his fists but most people wouldn't notice.

\- I think it's quite reasonable Jones, we know very little on what you're capable of while you know most of our secrets. Plus there's been a change of plans.

America rose an eye brow as he was pushed forward by one of the men.

\- What change?

He looked critically at Fury who smirked and replied

\- Confidential

At this he couldn't help but be interested.

\- Oooo coooommmmmmoooooooooonnnnnn can't you at least tell me where we're going?

He knew that Fury wouldn't answer but it wouldn't hurt to try.

\- No.

He just pouted andkicked the floor childish.

\- No fair.

He could hear some laughs and mostly smiles and he was glad that he was an expert in lightening up the mood; at least that's what Mattie said. Although he did say I should learn to read the atmosphere….. How can you read a gaseous layer that surrounds the earth? Mattie was a little weird sometimes…

After that he was lead to the 'quinjet' ( my quinjet is really big ok? It can fit a lot of people) and they took off, he was still hand-cuffed and they put him in a cell inside the quinjet. ( the same with loki but without the 'you touch you fall'). He had been really bored and asked for a deck of cards or something; at first they refused but when he used his puppy dog eyes they accepted. He tried to connect with his brother and finally he managed

\- Mattieeeeeeeeeeee! What's up bro?!

\- Alfred why did you call me? I thought we had it all figured out eh?

\- Yeah but it seems that eye patch changed plans and I'm already in the quinjet

He waited for his brother to start shouting at him but he didn't

\- Where are you know do you know wher- o- ea-

I felt myself growing weaker and knew immediately what was going on. He didn't have much time left before almost all his energy was sucked

\- Mattie I don't know where but they're bringing me out of America!

\- W- a e- ck?!

He heard footsteps coming his way and closed the link, then he saw eye patch and the avengers coming in.

Tony POV (10 minutes before)

When they had put the kid in the cell they had gone and sat down, Fury in front of them.

\- Did you get any information out of Jones?

At this he tensed a little and turned to Steve, he was the 'leader' after all; let him talk his heart away!

\- We did…. At dinner time, We made a deal that he asked questions and we did also. Like these we learned that he controls… energy?

I slapped my forehead of course it was a bad idea to let capsicle tell him, I rubbed my temples and went for the explanation.

\- It seems that the kid can control the energy, that's how he made our quinjet crash down and how he stopped Banner when he Hulked out. We also have a theory that if he's able to control energy he should be able to use it and enhance his sense making him stronger and faster; that's probably why he wasn't beaten so quickly by all of us.

I looked as Fury and observed that he was contemplating his answer and looking at all of the avengers. He looked at all of them one more time before he talked again.

\- You're not telling me something.

I looked around and when some of my teammates eyes fell on my I shaked my head quickly. There was no way in hell he was telling Fury the kid had a piece of the tesseract. I looked at Natasha and she sighed .

\- Jones had a piece of the tesseract.

When she said that a heavy silence fell around them. Fury narrowed his eyes and stood up.

\- What? How where we able not to sense it?!

Thor held his hand up, and seemed to be holding down a frown. It seems that when we refused to give the tesseract to him was still fresh on his mind; he probably also remembered that Fury wanted to use the tesseract as a weapon.

\- Director do not get anxious we have not finished.

Fury send him a glare and sat down, he looked at all of us like saying 'go on' Natasha nodded at Thor and I shifted in my seat; Fury was not going to be happy

\- It seems the kid was in Stuttgart at the time and Loki gave it to him. It seems he didn't use it and was waiting to meet Thor to give it to him. He also said that he felt repulsed by its 'energy' and explained that he saw the tesseract's energy going inside people's mind and… corrupting them while they were close.

I could sense all of the negative energy coming from Fury and I tried to get as far as him as possible without alerting anyone of why I was doing it. It would be a little bit weird and a punch to his ego to say 'he was sacred of Fury' now he would never ever say that. I stopped for a moment and looked at Bruce, he nodded.

\- Excuse me director but can I ask you a question?

Fury raise an eye brow and nodded

\- Well… don't know well, do you feel bad when you hurt the kid or something?

Fury widened his eyes a little bit and leaned up on his chair.

\- Why do you want to know.

I decided to continue this part.

\- Because all of the Americans here including Natasha felt a sense of protectiveness when we're around the kid. Also except Thor when he was able to hold us down we felt a sense of.. pride? So since you're American also we were wondering if that happened to you.

I leaned in a little bit waiting for his answer.

\- Yes I did, but what does that mean?

Clint sighed and shifted around his seat,

\- We don't know but only the Americans on this team seem to feel it; well Natasha over here feels the same but in a smaller scale.

I was staring at the nothingness when JARVIS suddenly talked

\- Sir? I might have found something about Mr. Jones, not about the theory but a small file that had his name with a photo inside.

At this I smiled a little bit and could sense everyone's eyes on me.

\- Thanks JARVIS can you display so we can see it?

\- Yes Sir

At that a file showed up and I pressed on it, a photo came up and everyone was surprised, especially Clint

\- Is that the kid with George Washington!?

I observed the photo closer, it was obviously a photo of a painting. George Washington was in the middle with a wide smiled and was surrounded by his generals, but what really intrigued his was the one that was standing at his right side. It was the kid, he could see it clearly with that wild untamable strand of hair sticking up and his wide smile was identical from the one he had shown us. I inspected him closer and saw that he was wearing the revolutionary coat, blue and red and had high leather boots. I couldn't help but comment

\- I knew he was older than he looked but not _this_ old!

Fury turned to and headed in the cell's direction and I couldn't help but stagger behind

\- Wait! What're are you doing Fury?

\- I'm going to ask Jones what the hell is going on.

I observed his closely, Fury never sweared unless he was really angry; and right now It seems he is. I followed behind and we entered the cell area I saw us Fury began opening his mouth to speak but the kid beat him

\- We're not in America anymore… are we?

I looked at the kid closely, was it juts him or did he look tired? His voice wasn't the same cheerful tone he used when he talked; it still there but much much much lower and without energy.

\- No we're not, how did you know?

The kid just looked at him tiredly and shrugged, I also noticed that he was sitting down and looked quite sick. I took a step closer

\- Hey kid are you ok? you look sick…

Alfred just looked at me and smiled heal-heartedly, and when he began to speak he immediately knew he was lying

\- I'm just motionn sick man…. It sucks.

I just nodded and offered him a smiled I turned to Fury and raised an eye brow, it was quite clear that they couldn't ask the kid any questions in his current condition.

\- Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or do you want me to ask?

The atmosphere became tenser and it seemed the kid didn't notice…. Weird.

\- We were going to ask you some questions but it's clear you're in no condition to answer any of them.

Capsicle as soldier-like as ever, couldn't he just talk normally and not like he was reporting to a general or something? I continued at the kid an dhe just gave a short nod before closing his eyes. I knew that even if we asked he wouldn't answer I turned around just as everyone began to exit the mini-room. I sighed, why couldn't they wait for me? So mean…. I was on the door step but I turned to see the kid fast asleep snoring quietly; I couldn't help but out a smile on myself. The sight was so cute! Although it would have being cuter if he wasn't in a cell, he was just about to go before he heard the kid mutter something

\- Iggy I don't want to eat your food….. its horrible….

I smiled as I headed back to the main space of the quinjet and I looked at my clock. Only 4 more hours before reaching Norway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: to TerraHeartnet, 0.o you're right! I didn't notice but just imagine it like that… it's a photo of a picture!... that was totally my idea XD. To Stephanie0304: I'm sorry it's difficult for you to read it's actually for me to! But I thought it would be too weird if I changed it in the middle of the story but I'll try to do what you suggested in this chapter! :3 it was a very good suggestion thanks! To Koneko L. Taigo: I´m glad you're enjoying my story! I try my best to post as soon as possible and your reviews are always really welcome! Thank you for being a regular reviewer! Now to the tale of HEROES! Hetalia and the Avengers don't belong to me.**

Norway POV

Today was supposed to be the usual magic trio meetings that they took every year. At the start it was, Romania and England came by using their magic and now they were talking about everything that happened over some tea. When things went weird was when he felt a nation enter his borders; he immediately stood up. From the surprise, England's tea cup fell to the floor with a crash

"Watch out you git! What caused you to stand up so abruptly" the Englishman certainly wasn't happy…

" A nation… a nation has entered my borders." At this the Englishman and the Romanian were looking at him carefully.

" A nation? Can you feel who it is?" the vampire look-alike did have appoint, he closed his eyes and nodded.

It wasn't difficult to pin point the nation's presence, it seemed he or she was getting near his destination which was in the north of Vardø. His house was in a deep forest north of the mentioned town and was fairly dense and difficult to get through. Most of the nations had gone to a non-inhabitant location in their countries but he just couldn't completely separate from his people; he cared too much about his citizens to just….. disappear. He shook his head to get his concentration back, when he located the exact position of the nation he used his magic to look around the area. He looked around and saw a plane that had the nation's energy inside so he entered the plane and was shocked at what he saw. It was the nation of America that looked exhausted and was trapped inside a cell hand-cuffed. He moved his energy closer to America and made It enter his mind.

"America?" he made sure to ask as softly as possible as he knew that nations without magic were weakened more if they went out of their country. It was also worse because when they separated from their governments they lost a 'part' of themselves and lost the ability to be in another country for a long time and being able to teleport each month.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm going crazy I'm hearing the Norwegian dude!" Norway almost fell the necessity to slap himself… of course no matter how carefully he did it he would freak out….

"SHUT UP! It _is_ me Norway I just used….. a device… to contact you mentally" He knew how much America was against magic and that no matter what England did he couldn't make him believe in it… although it was best like that since a guy with super strength _and_ magic with a hero complex wasn't the best combination.

" Oh so you used a device… thank god I thought I was going crazy or that a Norwegian ghost had entered my mind…" Norway mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't know how America beat Russia in an intelligence war when he reached such conclusions…

" America why are you in a cell? Better yet, why are you heading to my location imprisoned in a war-plane?" he honestly was worried of why America was imprisoned and was heading to his location. He heard a sigh and America told him the start and about the avengers came to capture him, how he was interrogated and how Canada was going to rescue him but he couldn't thanks to the sudden change of plans. That's when realization dawned on him

"Skitt… they know that I hacked the Norwegian government…" There was a tense silence ( if it could even be called that when you were inside someone's mind…) Norway gulped.

"Arthur (England) and Vladimir (Romania) are at my house right now, I'll tell them everything that's going on and we'll decide on a plan ok?" He waited patiently for an answer

"Sue dude! If I wasn't patient then I wouldn't be the HERO! NAHAHAHA" He smiled silently and was about to let his magic fade before the American stopped him

" By the way Norway (he tensed, his childish attitude had disappeared) be careful; they're on to our secret. I just thought I should warn you that's all" Norway pondered on the statement and dispersed his magic as he said his goodbyes.

" Thank you America, hang on, ok?" and like that he dispersed his magic. He found himself back in his house with a worried Romanian shaking his hand in front of his face

" Thank zeu you're alright, it normally never takes you that long to figure out so when you were 30 minutes all zoned out…." Norway nodded and he motioned for them to sit down. England crossed his arms and Romania looked at him with anticipation.

"The nation that had crossed my borders was… America" he waited patiently for the outburst of his partners

"That git?! What the hell is he doing? He knows-"Romania put his hand in front of his mouth to shut him up.

"Arthur why don't we first listen to what Lukas has to tell us _before_ you make wild accusations?" The British nation had no choice but to accept, the Romanian did have a point.

"I advise you to get comfortable because it's going to be a long story"

30 minutes later…

"America captured, The avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, mysterious group that also tried to capture America, a spy agency getting closer to our secret… things aren't looking too good, are they?" Romania looked grim and England hung his head, Norway shook his head and grinned

"So who wants to beat some American butt?" Romania smiled creepily showing his unique fangs and England raised his head with fire in his eyes. The self-proclaimed gentlemen smiled

"I thought you would never ask!" Norway smiled and got out a map from a desk nearby

"So this is the plan…."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The avengers along with Fury were preparing to land next to the village of Vardø. Before they went to the capture they had to achieve information from the villagers in case they knew their targets, fortunately Natasha knew how to speak Norwegian. She went to the village with Tony since he had a mini-translator. The rest of the avengers began preparing for the second part of the mission.

 **Natasha POV**

We had entered Vardø 5 minutes ago, I had decided that the best place to look for information was the pub. I entered and all the sound in the pub diminished for a second before turning rowdy again. I sat on one of the stools and the bartender came while cleaning a glass

(Norwegian will be like this: _Hello_ and English like this: hello)

 _"_ _brings foreigners to our humble village?" I looked at him carefully before I answered._

 _"_ _I believe that it doesn't have anything to do with you, but if you really want to know we came here for information"_ We stood there staring at each other for about 10 seconds before he huffed and continued talking

 _"_ _In this bar to get information you have to pay a price, get what I'm saying lady?"_ I hit Tony discreetly and he started muttering before getting out money. He placed 100 Norwegian Krones. I turned to the bartender and raised an eyebrow

 _"_ _Is this enough?" T_ he bartender counted the coins before nodding

 _"_ _What do you want to know?"_ I smiled and cuffed my hands.

 _"_ _I want to know more about_ Vardø _…"_ I looked him over and he set the glass he was cleaning aside.

 _"_ _We're a peaceful village mostly; but we have one rule that cannot be broken"_ I glanced at Tony and he nodded,

 _"_ _What rule?"_ I watched the bartender closely and saw that he looked uncomfortable.

 _"_ _It comes from a supposed story, but I take it more of a myth, 35 years ago it was told that a man came into the village, the villagers couldn't see his face well but they saw his eyes and an odd curl that seems to be floating independently. It's told that his eyes were a dull icy blue color and that looking at them would make you be frozen in the stop. The man walked around the village and was assaulted by bandits, he started talking in a strange language and a green mist covered the area. The bandits were instantly knocked out and they were poisoned, the man left some herbs that were used to healed them and he entered the forest. The bandits were furious that they were humiliated in that way and followed the man into the forest. That night it was heard that screamed of terror sounded in the forest and the bandits never came back. When the village leader sent someone to see what happened to them; he didn't return for a week. When he came back he had huge black eye bags and slept for a 2 days straight. When they asked him what happened he would begin to shake and say 'not human not human not human'. When the authorities were told they sent a group as well, this had the same result and the men couldn't even come close to the forest. Seeing that it would be fruitless to send someone again the village leader prohibited for us to enter the forest."_ I pondered on the story and thanked the man for everything.

 _"_ _are any of the men who went to investigate still alive?"_ The bartender cupped his chin and nodded slowly

 _"_ _Old man Alv is still alive but everyone who has tried to make him tell them what he saw was fruitless and got hit with a broom."_ I thanked him again and when we were out of the bar I turned to Tony

"What do you think?" I observed as Tony started fidgeting with his mini translator.

"It sounds ridiculous but after meeting 2 demi-gods, fighting off an alien invasion and working along with a super soldier, 2 super spies, Hulk and Thor the god of thunder and also studying a cube that can control people I learned that I should be more accepting. Plus there's always some truth in every story." I nodded and looked around.

"We should probably try to find this Alv" Tony nodded and I went to the closest person I could.

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_ I observed the man I wanted to ask about. He had a short vertical scar on his forehead and had short, spiky dirty blond hair with sideburns. He had green eyes and a blue white and blue stripped scarf he was also fairly muscular…

 **Netherlands POV sometime before Natasha talked to him**

I was strolling around Vardø and was remembering how I got there.

( this is a flash back and it will be like this **(** hello **)** )

 **(** I and Mathew had been discussing on what to do since America was no longer in his own country. We had stopped somewhere in the north of Michigan and were discussing on what to do.

"We should probably wait until he contacts you again, he's probably getting used to being outside his own country. You know it's been 35 years and he was ok in your house since it was so close to his own country." I observed Mathew patiently, the Canadian was very flustered and his strand of hair kept bouncing up and down.

"Yeah but what if they-" Suddenly there was an enormous boom and a blue, green and red swirling portal thing opened. It started doing a sucking motion and Mathew was starting to get dragged in. I quickly grabbed Mathew's hand and tried to push him in the other direction of the portal. I turned my head around when I heard a strange noise and saw the airplane heading in our direction because of the sucking motion of the portal. I pondered on my options and let go of my footing entering the portal with Mathew. When we exited the portal we landed with a thump, I and Mathew quickly stood up and got our guns out.

"Bloody hell calm down you two it's us! England, Romania and Norway!" Mathew quickly put the gun away and I did the same. Mathew quickly started apologizing but England told him to stop.

"Anyway let's sit down, do you want tea?" I accepted the offer from the Norwegian and sat down next to Mathew. I crossed my arms and looked at everyone in the room

"So… What's going on? Where are we?" Norway set up a steaming cup of tea in fornt of Mathew and me and sat down.

"You're in my home, in the north of a small village called Vardø and about what you're doing here…" I observed as he exchanged glances with Romania and England. That explained why I felt better, the closer a nation id to its home country the lesser the burden is of being in another country. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Romania nodding and looking at us

"America is here and since Canada is his brother and you were helping him we thought that it would be much more helpful if you were here with us." Me and Mathew exchanged glances and nodded.

"What can we help you with?" **)**

Now he found himself looking around Vardø for hours. The first reason was because he had to go see someone called Alv and see if he would be willing to answer to anyone about what happened 35 years ago. Norway had told us that he had been attacked and used magic against the bandits and when they followed him into the forest he had no option but to kill them. When Alv came 'Troll' sensed him and scared him into next week, While he was passed out Norway took care of him. when he sensed that he was waking up he send troll to place him somewhere in the outskirts of the forest; unfortunately he woke up before the expected and saw troll again making him run out of the forest and being traumatized. When I checked him he wasn't able to answer about what happened only said 'not human not human'. I was more the ok with it and went to the second task.

His second task was to check for any government officials or S.H.I.E.L.D and what the people thought of them. However he didn't expect that he would meet not one but two avengers… this wasn't good… And one of them was the Black Widow, it was time to use his experience in lying.

 **Natasha POV**

 _"_ _Yes?"_ I noticed immediately the foreign accent, he definitely wasn't Norwegian. He had a Germanic accent..

 _"_ _Excuse me but are you a foreigner? You don't sound Norwegian…"_ she knew she wasn't asking the question she originally intended to ask but she was curious.

 _"_ _Yes… I am. You obviously aren't Norwegian either"_ I immediately tensed up, I trained for years so that I didn't have any accent

 _"_ _How did you know?"_ I narrowed my eyes at him, he shrugged and looked at me

 _"_ _call it intuition, anyway were you just going to ask me if I was a foreigner?"_ I shook my head and decided to head straight to the point.

 _"_ _I was going to ask you if you knew where old man Alv lived"_ I looked at him carefully he looked at me carefully before raising his eye brow.

 _"_ _He lives close. Take the second street to the right and take another right, the second house you see to the left is his. Although if you don't mind me saying if you're trying to ask him about what happened 35 years ago it's futile. Everyone has at least tried once."_ I looked at him carefully, he didn't seem to be lying…

 _"_ _Have you tried?"_ he gave an almost impossible to see smile and nodded. He turned around and waved

 _"_ _Well if you'll excuse me I have to go, I hope you get lucky and make him tell you what he saw. He would probably feel better afterwards"_ I looked at him as he disappeared into an alleyway. I turned to Tony and grabbed him by the arm.

" You heard him second street to the right and then another right, the second house on the left" I felt Tony trying to escape my hold

" Yeesh I get it you don't have to hold me by the arm as if I was a kid!" I smiled and let him go.

We followed the instruction the mysterious man gave us and soon arrived to a small house kind of creepy house. Tony pushed me lightly to the door and smirked

" Ladies first" I scoffed and stopped at the front of the door, I looked back at Tony and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door started to open slowly…


	13. Chapter 13

**Reminder: conversations that are like this** ** _"hello"_** **are in Norwegian**

 **Tony POV**

The door started to open slowly and I think that he was doing it so slowly to build suspense. When the door opened I got a clear picture of the man… The man basically screamed 'I'm crazy!', he was bald and had a long messy white beard, his eyes where a light blue and looked everywhere except them. He had many missing tooth and he kept twitching at any noise. After a while he laid his eyes on us and his fidgeting quickened.

 _"_ _What do you want?"_ I looked at Natasha, I could understand him but I can't talk Norwegian so she had to do all the talking.

 _"_ _We just want to talk, is it ok if we enter? It is kind of cold outside…"_ I could clearly see Natasha feigning a shiver. The m- I mean Alv narrowed his eyes and let us in. I smiled to show appreciation and looked around

The inside was quite…. Eerie. There was a lot of animal heads hang on the walls like trophies and all the mirrors were broken. The broken glass still remained there and he could see a little dried blood, this man really had been traumatized. He showed us to the 'living room' which was pretty small. It had 3 armchairs (why does a guy who lives alone need 3 armchairs?) he made a motion as if inviting us to sit down. I sat down slowly and regretted it every time I moved there would be 'creeeeeeek' and would be really uncomfortable. Natasha decided to start the conversation

 _"_ _we were goi-"_ and was rudely interrupted by the man

 _"_ _aren't you going to tell me your names?"_ Natasha tensed up before relaxing, the man kept looking at us with a sneer

 _"_ _My name is Alyona Romanova, my partner's name is Ipati Torov"_ I looked at Natasha crossly, seriously? Ipati? What kind of a name is that!? (sorry if any of you readers are called that I don't have anything against the name I promise)

 _"_ _OK…. The what is it you both want?"_ Alv looked at us carefully and Natasha shifted in her set to get comfier, at least that was what it looked like.

 _"_ _We're from Russia and work with mysteries around the world, our job is to go around the world and investigate any… weird occurring's"_ while Natasha talked I loot at Alv and saw that he was starting to sweat and his eyes were taking a maniacal tint _"we discovered that 35 years ago a group of bandits entered the forest and never came back, you were sent there to look for them and we wanted to know what you saw"_ Natasha and I were carefully watching his reaction and it was worse than they expected.

Alv started to hyperventilate and his eyes became unfocused, he fell from the couch and started shivering like his life depended on it. I rushed at him and remembered what the other man had said ( _"if you're trying to ask him what happened 35 years ago it's futile. Everyone has at least tried once")_ I tried to calm him down but the only thing that did was make him mumble

 _"_ _not human not human not human….. monster"_ the last part of the sentence was barely audible but JARVIS was able to pick it up easily. I was trying my best to calm him down but I couldn't talk Norwegian, even if JARVIS talked for him it wouldn't help the man's mental health to hear a robotic voice coming from a man… Natasha pushed me aside and I was about to ask her what the hell that was before she picked Alv and sat him on the couch calmly.

 _"_ _I know this is a hard topic for you to talk about. I know that whatever you saw in there was terrifying and you don't want to remember but if you don't then that image will stay with you forever. Don't you want to forget?"_ I looked at Natasha impressed, wow… that was deep

 _"_ _You don't understand…"_ Alv was starting to look mad but I had no idea what Natasha was thinking of right now.

 _"_ _I met a monster once… it was terrifying. I was in the north of Russia… I had heard of some… strange occurrences were happening around the area and went there to check it out. There I met a man, but he could barely be told that. On his left hand he had a bottle of Vodka and in the other hand a pipe, when my team got closer to him to ask questions he attacked. He… killed all of them in front of me, when I was the only one left he turned and left"_ There were a few minutes of silence and I observed Natasha, I wondered if she made it up or she felt like getting some part of her past out of her conscience.

 _"_ _I'll tell you…. But I won't repeat anything!"_ Natasha smiled and I whispered to JARVIS to record what Alv was going to say`

 _"_ _I had been sent by the major to go into the forest and find the bandits, I was known in the village for being fast so if I encountered them I could ran away from them easily. I expected to see the stranger's corpse since really green mist? The rumors were ridiculous and I didn't believe them… I was proven wrong soon. I went deeper into the forest and s-saw the b-banits… their corpses w-were scattered and I immediately began backing away slowly. I bumped into something and when I turned around…. T-there was a troll form the stories of our ancestors. It was enormous and its skin was green, its teeth were very dirty and he had yellow eyes. I-I couldn't handle It and when I realized I fainted. Before I fainted I thought I saw a figure behind, but the only thing I saw was a floating piece of hair, it was probably just my imagination… When I regained consciousness I was b-being carried b-by that m-monster I thought it was going to eat me… I jumped from his arm and run… the beast followed me but I was close to the forest border and when I got out and turned around. He w-was gone. That's all I have to say please go"_

I pondered on what the guy had just told us and headed for the door slowly. I got outside and turned back Natasha was still at the door and when she got out she turned to Alv

 _"_ _Do you feel better?"_ Alv gave an almost microscopic smiled and nodded while he closed the door. I turned to Natasha and couldn't help but ask a question

"Was the story you told in there true?" Natasha looked at me and nodded

"I had been send to the north to find a base and get some information with a team. We entered the base without problems but then we saw him.. he hd white hair but not like an old man; purple eyes and a scarf. We of course tried to take him out but he dealt with us effortlessly and killed my teammates I couldn't work with them , I was the only survivor. He let me live and when I asked why while he turned to leave he simply said 'a spider can make a deadly trap with its web, but once other spiders get in and they try to get a common enemy they trip. The fall and get entangled in the web, spiders work best alone but can work efficiently with the right allies.. remember that da?' I just sat there stunned and didn't dare to move, I pondered on what he told me for months." I glanced and her

"did you figure out what he wanted to tell you?" Natasha stopped turned to me and smiled cryptically

"Wouldn't you like to know" I pouted and we continued on our way.

We continued to talk outside of what happened but Natasha suddenly stopped and turned to an alley. The only thing I saw was a shadow and a scarf, we headed to the alley and followed the one that had heard us. When we reached the end of the alleyway there was no one, me and Natasha looked around but found nothing important, the only thing we found was some burned tobacco.

 **Netherlands POV**

That had been way to close for his liking, he had to admit it wasn't the best idea to spy a spy but he was sure they would be able to make Alv talk. It had been worth it and now he knew that the spy and billionaire would be aware of… troll. It was also pretty interesting and terrifying at the same time that the widow had met Russia of all people, it didn't surprise him one bit when she described him as a monster. He took a long drag of his trusty smoking pipe and let out the smoke, he had entered the forest that surrounded the Norwegian´s home and was nearing the mentioned house. He knocked on the door and he was greeted by the Englishman who let him inside immediately.

"We're going to have lunch now we can talk about what you found later" Lars nodded and went to the kitchen, since they were at Norway's house they were eating a Norwegian lunch that consisted of Kjøttboller that were a rougher version of the Swedish meatballs (Norway insists its better then the Swedish ones) accompanied with mash potatoes and sauce espagnole. They all seated around the table and when they finished eating he immediately looked at Norway

"Excuse me Norway but I have a question that has been bothering me." Norway looked at him with a raised eye brow

"Shoot"

"I know you explained us that magic was real (it has always been real git!) but if you were able to bring us to your home why don't you do the same with America?" at his statement Mathew turned to Norway

"I was wondering that too eh" The magic trio looked at each other and Norway nodded.

"There are two reasons for that. The first is that I don't really have a connection with America, I could bring Canada since I was the first nation to find him along with Iceland and we do get together at least one day every two months." Mathew blushed and nodded but Lars raised an eye brow

"what about me? we don't really have much of a connection."

"That's the second reason, you're much more closer to me in terms of land then Mathew that's why I could bring you here. America has neither a strong connection with me and he's land is really far away from mine." He contemplated on what he had just been told and nodded.

"What about England? He did find and raise America" Norway just nodded and looked at England who sighed.

"I could in my land but since I'm not there I can't. Even if I teleported right back to my house so soon I would be completely exhausted and would only be able to do it after two weeks or so." Canada and him nodded at this, it did make sense...

"So what did you find in the village?" Lars looked at the Romanian that asked the question and he crossed his arms.

"First of all as Norway said the avengers are already here. While I was going around the village I met Tony Stark and the black widow, they were looking for Alv as we expected."

"Did they manage to make him talk?" Lars nodded at the Englishman and Norway cursed silently in Norwegian.

"Yes they manage to make him talk, it seems that he didn't really see you Norway besides he thinks it was just his imagination. Don't know if the avengers believe him or not though. I also discovered that the widow met Russia" the room was instantly met in silence by his last comment. Everyone in the room suddenly saw the widow in a higher respect, to meet Russia and come sane was a miracle for a human…. Though it was hard for nations too.

"Anything else?" He watched the others and nodded

"Yes, Norway it seems that your government is already on the move and have a platoon of soldiers in the outskirts of Vardø" Norway clasped his hand and was about to say something but he hadn't finished yet "That's not all. With the Norwegian soldiers there were also many Americans, I observed them and they were the ones that attacked America" Everyone in the room took a sharp intake knowing what this meant. Romania looked at Lars unbelievingly

"So does that mean…"

"Yes, They know we're countries."

 **Author's note: There new chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have a perfectly good reason. Life and more importantly guardians of the galaxy volume two. :3 I liked it a lot and couldn't stop thinking about it so I couldn't concentrate on the story…. Crappy reason but hey! It's life. Hoped you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Canada POV**

I couldn't believe it… everybody had made sure to erase all of the facts and evidence about our existence. He knew his brother seemed irresponsible (and was most of the time) but he could be pretty serious too, plus he made sure to help Alfred when he erased all of the evidence. Then a thought occurred to him

"If they know about us why haven't they tried to take custody of any other nations? And why wouldn't they take Al- America back to the government?" All of the occupants in the room turned to him and were thoughtful for a while before Romania answered

"I have a feeling that they don't really believe that we exist." I turned to him and raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean Romania?" Romania crossed his arms and had his eye brows down in concentration

"Look it in this way, the known we exist but how can they know that's true? They didn't try to meet America when he was at the tower so there are three options of what they probably did. First erase any prove that it was them that attacked America and look for more evidence. Second they waited and saw what S.H.I.E.L.D did and followed them in case they found another nation. Third they informed every government of the world to try and find their respective nations, as we can see that the Norwegian government is involved and are probably aware of the situation." I nodded at all the options, all of them made sense but the one that for him was more probable was the third one. He couldn't help but wonder if his government was looking for him right now…

"What should we do know?" I turned to England who had a frown on his face

"We were going to retrieve America to protect him and the nation's secret but now that all our governments probably know that we're out there we can't keep going into hiding. We should probably tell the other countries to be on the lookout and from there decide our course of action." Everyone nodded and Lars set his pipe on the table

"I can contact my siblings and Spain who could contact the Italies, Portugal, France and Prussia"

"I can contact my brother and Bulgaria, he's friends with Greece and Turkey and Cyprus so he could pass the message on. Oh, they could also tell Egypt and contact Africa" I looked at Romania and nodded

"I'm friends with Ukraine and Cuba so Ukraine could contact Russia and Belarus while Cuba contacts South America in general" I took out my phone and started looking through my contacts

"I'll inform the Nordics and the Baltic trio in case Russia hasn't contacted them" I nodded at Norway while I kept looking for Ukraine in my contacts.

" I'll contact my former colonies and Japan who can inform China and the nation's in Asia. Well, everyone scatter" I nodded and went up the stairs of the Norwegian's house, I had been given a room to share with Lars upstairs so I went inside and closed the door. I decided that calling Ukraine first would be the best option since Cuba would make me deaf shouting about 'It's all the gringo's fault!'. I dialed Ukraine's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello Katyusha it's me Matthew" I could practically hear her smile

"Matvey! It's been a while how are you?" I laughed softly and nodded

"I've been good thank you but I have to tell you something important" I knew that she was hearing me intently so I just thought to get it over with " The American government discovered our secret, it's a very high probability that they contacted the rest of the government so I would like for you to know, be careful and if possible contact your siblings" I continued talking even when I heard her gasp

"I will don't worry, brother is not going to be happy about this…" I felt really guilty about giving her this task with her being in a rocky relationship with Russia lately

"If you don't want to talk with him you could always ask Belarus" I said hopefully.

"No, its fine. Thank you for telling me this Matvey, does anyone else know?" I switched the phone to my other hand and sighed

"Norway, England, Romania, The Netherlands and me are contacting as many nations as we can to spread the message." I knew it wasn't the best way to do it but they didn't have any other option.

"Ok thank you Matvey I will tell my siblings right away до побачення*!" I heard the beeping sounds coming from the phone and knew that she had hanged up.

"now I have to tell Carlos… "(Cuba)

 **England POV (30 minutes later)**

I had called my former colonies and Japan about what had happened and I was starting to head back to the living room. While I headed there I couldn't help but wonder… What were they going to do with Alfred? He was weaker here since he hadn't gotten so far away from his own country since 35 years ago. I couldn't help but be mad at the avengers when my fraternal instincts came in how dare th- I quickly cut myself, Alfred was no longer a child he was a super power in his own right…. He'd be ok.

 **Natasha POV**

After looking for the one that was watching us with no success we decided to go back to the quinjet and tell Fury and the rest about what we had figured out. Tony kept complaining about all that time they had spent looking for the 'spy' and only were able to find burned tobacco. I was honestly fed up with his complaining and she had just told him directly to shut up if he didn't want to have knife in his arm. When we got near of where the quinjet was stationed we found it surrounded by officials. I looked closely to their uniforms and determined they were a mix of officials from Norway and the US. When we got closer the officers kept looking at us and Tony kept smirking and winking at any female officers. We finally got inside the quinjet and found Fury in a staring match with what seemed the head officers of both the Norwegians and Americans.

"Fury what's going on" I quickly turned to see Tony with his arms crossed looking at the scene in front of them. Fury opened his mouth to answer but one of the officers beat him to it.

"Hello Stark, Romanoff. I'm Brigader General Wilson of the US and this is Oberstløytnant* Hansen. We've come here to see your prisoner" I involuntarily tensed up (not that anybody noticed) at my adopted surname.

"What do you want with the kid?" Tony as normal couldn't keep his mouth shut so I started dragging him where the rest of the avengers and Fury were.

"That's what I want to know" Fury said as he crossed his arms.

"As we already told you, sersjant** Fury. We only came here to talk with the prisoner" I looked at the Norwegian man and raised an eye brow, only to talk?

" and I don't believe you, why send a Brigadier General from the USA and a Lieutenant Colonel if you just want to talk? It makes no sense… unless Mr. Jones there has crucial information" I observed the reaction with interest, the American just gave a small smile while the Norwegian scoffed and looked at Fury intensely

"Mr. Fury it doesn't matter if you believe us or not we have permission to interrogate the prisoner from the president so you don't have a say in this. But if it makes you feel better you with the rest of the avengers can watch, you do deserve to know the truth of…. Mr. Jones" We all shared a glance and the American stared indignantly at the Norwegian in the room

"our ord-" he was quickly cut out by the Norwegian "our orders were to interrogate the prisoner, if possible without any onlookers but since this is obviously not possible we'll just have to improvise" Seeing as he had no other argument the Brigadier just nodded. Clint stepped forward and nodded to Fury

"Follow me" With the officers and Fury at the front following Clint we went outside the quinjet to the cell. (they had put Jones in a different cell) We soon got to a big tent with two guards in front which were quickly ordered to go somewhere else. We entered and the first thing we saw was the electromagnetic cell and Jones inside. He had turned to look at us with his big blue eyes that were hidden behind his glasses and he had an air of suspicion around him.

"Are you Alfred F. Jones?" the American officer was the first one to ask, this was expected

"Do you see anybody else in here?" I saw Tony smile at the kid's comment and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him; so childish.

"We came here to ask you a few questions" the Norwegian said as he fetched a chair and sat down on it. Jones sat down too and twitched at the heaviness of the shackles that were put on him

"Who doesn't?" The American took a step closer and sat on the floor

" What does the F in your name stand for?" I looked at the man curiously, seriously? That was his first question?

" It stands for freedom! NAHAHAHAHA" I put my hands over my ears at the volume, and watched curiously as the Norwegian and American seemed unperturbed by the volume

"Freedom huh…. Jones we know you're… special you could say it since you live much longer than humans. How old are you?" I looked at the American, why would he want to know that? It seemed that the kid was suspicious too

"hmmm last time I checked I was around 480 years old…. Why do you want to know?" at his statement I was surprised, yeah we knew that he was old but not this old….. and why did they ask him a question like that? Curiosity?

"I'll tell you if you answer our last question." Jones turned to the Norwegian officer and nodded slowly "Do you have a brother?" Jones immediately narrowed his eyes and stood up getting defensive before a shock was sent through the shackled that made him fall on his back

" Assessing your reaction I'll take that as a yes, we wanted to know because you just confirmed our suspicions Jones… or do you prefer if I call you your real name?" I looked at Jones quickly he lied? It wasn't that surprising that when you were captured you lied but I was a trained spy taught to get if anybody lied… how could I not notice?

 **America POV**

Time seemed to stop when the last 6 words that left the mouths of the Norwegian. How? I had made sure to erase all evidence of my and the others countries' existence! Even Canada helped me! So how? I erased the memories of everyone who knew of my existence and even saw me! I gulped as I looked at my citizen and the Norwegian

"You know." I looked between the two and before they could say anything I continued talking "How? I erased everything…" The American nodded while the Norwegian just stayed with his emotionless face

" You did. At least almost everything… did you know that James K. Polk had a diary?" I frowned immediately, I hadn't really gotten close to him. James hated me… told me I was too childish "It talks all about you… what you really are, your colleagues, your powers and your southern neighbour" I could clearly see the confused stares we were receiving from the avengers and fury but I didn't care. I immediately frowned at the mention of my neighbour… Mexico

"I can see you don't really like him" I turned to the Norwegian and cocked an eye brow, I was going to answer him but Tony interrupted

" What the hell are you talking about?! I don't understand!" I looked at the two men in front of my and raised one of my eye brows, where they going to tell them about what he truly was?

"Yes right, I forgot that you don't know what Mr. Jones is" I frowned at the brigadier or Wilson, I really hated when humans called him an it or referred to him in what. It got on his nerves.

" Last month we found a piece of information that was hidden in the house of the former president Ronald Reagan, it was a diary that talked about you Mr. Jones." I widened my eyes as I connected the notes " or would you prefer to call you by your real name. America" The room was thrown into a deep silence and the avengers found their gaze shiftening from the officers to me. After 5 seconds of losing his composure (normally it took a whole 1 or 2 minutes) Fury glared at the officials

" What the brigadier general means is that Jones here is the anthropomorphic personification of the United States of America. He represent the people, culture, history and his appearance is a stereotype of the people." I looked at the Norwegian surprised, he was spot on about what a personification was…

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I looked at the widow unsurprised, from what she had seen from her she was suspicious of people, heck she was even suspicious of the her comrades.

"Ah yes, you should get a folder from the president about… now" 7 dings were heard throughout the room and I could see the avenger and the director's eyes widen as they read the folder. Man the Hero! shouldn't be left out of this… no fair. Plus it sucked extra since he felt weak from not being in America (he really should have travelled more from out of his own country, then he would have been more resistant to going to other countries)

"So it really is true" I glanced at Steve who said this but I turned to to the officers

"So what are you going to do know?" I looked as everyone else in the tent looked at me questionably but I continued talking before any of them could interrupt me " Are you going to bring me back to America? Are you going to leave me with S.H.I.E.L.D or leave me in a cell? I guess you Lieutenant Colonel came to ask if I knew where the Norwegian personification is." The Norwegian nodded

"Yes my purpose is about making you tell me where the Norwegian personification is" I nodded at him and turned to the American brigadier and raised a brow.

" What about you?" the avengers and fury looked at the brigadier intently, I looked at them confused, why were they acting all worried? Where they really bored and with this mission and all they had something to do? Hmmmm.. my mind hurts from all this thinking!

" My mission was to take you in and tell me everything about the nations, their appearance, abilities, likes and if possible their whereabouts." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, of course I was expecting something like this, it was in human nature to want to know things they didn't comprehend. They feared the unknown.

" Brigadier General if that's all you have to talk about with our prisoner I'd like to talk in private about what's going to happen to him" Fury explained, I sighed. I was really hoping for them to tell me what my fate was…. And it was really boring to ssit in this cell all day long doing nothing. The guards ignored me and I could only annoy them for so long before they just stepped out of the tent the cell was in.

"Well we'll do that, while we talk about that I guess that lietenant colonel Hanse would like to keep tanking to America" gosh it felt so weird for people to call him by his real name… specially since they were humans and not nations.

"I understand lets go, avengers you too" I saw as Fury and the brigadier left first with the reluctant avengers following behind giving him worried glances. When they left I turned to the Norwegian who was staring at me intently I saw as he adjusted his chair to look at him better.

"So about the Norwegian personification…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a new chapter, I'm not really happy with it its just… meh you know? Anyway I juat wanted to tell you that from now on the chapter will be much shorter and the updates slower. Sorry wonderful people but my inspiration is lacking you'll probably see it in this chapter** **Hope you understand…**

 **Alfred POV**

"So about the Norwegian personification…"

I observed, amused, watching as the Norwegian tried to scare me. Humans were all the same acting bigger than they were…

"What do you want to know?" I watched smiling as Hansen lost his 'intimidating' act and changed to surprised, then to suspicious

" There's no way that you're just going to give me information just like that. After all you didn't answer director Fury's questions" Hansen said as he examined me

" Of course I'm not going to tell you everything but I'll offer you the same deal as I did with Fury who stubbornly refused, just understand that personal facts such as likes, friends and the like will be kept private since Norway should choose to give you that information or not" I felt the deal was fair, equivalent exchange right? "Plus, even if you refuse you have to think. Fury of all people wasn't able to make me talk… do you think you'll be able to make me talk when a veteran wasn't able to?" I watched satisfied as Hansen gave defeated sigh and nodded

"I'll go first America, Do you know where Norway is?" he asked I cupped my chin and thought. This was kind of considered personal and he didn't really know the exact location… but

"I know you know where Norway is otherwise you wouldn't have sent so many men here, that's a stupid question… you know he's in the forest but don't know the exact location. I'm sorry but I don't either." I could see Hansen's eye brow twitch uncontrollably, he started mumbling in Norwegian and I just rolled my eyes. I, THE HERO, would never ask a stupid question like that…

"So has the American government told the other governments?" I asked, I had to know to tell Mattie. I had already gotten used to getting out of my country so it wasn't so bad…. I still had a freaking migraine, I wonder what Mattie is doing right now…

"Yes, when the American government learned of your existence first they tried to capture you but they didn't expect Fury knowing your location and _sending_ the Avengers to retrieve you. They waited to know if Fury or the Avengers would be able to get information out of you and then decided to tell the rest of the governments about the existence of personifications; this took a while to convince them but they accepted in the end and are searching for their personifications" I nodded at this, he guessed that they would use this kind of tactics. Now that he thought about it he did feel much better… better than normal. Was this an effect of the government discovering his existence?

"Is the Norwegian personification the man that came 35 years ago to Vardø and killed the bandits?" I cocked my head to a side, bandits?. Hansen sighed "35 years ago a man came and used a mysterious mist that poisoned bandits, they cured the bandits and they followed the man into the woods, they never came back. The man was said to have ice blue eyes and a… floating piece of hair?" I laughed at his doubt, it was hard to believe that but he knew that was Norway

"Yes that was Norway." Hansen nodded and wrote something in a notebo- wait! When did he get a notebook? I shook my head, THE HERO never got off course!

"Has any personification been found except me and Norway?" I asked.

"hmm if our info is correct the two Italies (how do you even write Italy in plural?) have been found but they haven't been apprehended yet. Other countries that have been found are France, Guatemala, Argentina, China, Angola, Mozambique and North Korea." I gulped that including me and Norway was 11 countries, that didn't seem much but it was much in a short amount of time. Also he found a loophole in his question… were they captured or just found? Ughh stupid!

"How does Norway look like?" Hansen asked… well I guess I did have to answer this.

"He has light blonde and short hair with a detached curl as you described that represents his fjords and he wears a Nordic cross barrette on his hair" I answered. I bit my lip afterwards, if they attacked Norway they would know it was him and not Romania or England…

"The nations you mentioned before that were found were they captured or does the government only know their location?" I could see the man was swearing in his mind and I smirked, I wasn't going to let one loophole get in the way from getting information to Mattie once Hansen leaves.

"From the nations I mentioned the ones that were captured were North Korea, France, Mozambique and Guatemala" I could feel my blood ran cold when he mentioned France, he _was_ his uncle in a way… though I don't feel bad about North Korea at all; I wonder if South Korea was celebrating or crying in a corner… he didn't want one of his friends to be sad. I was brought out of my thoughts when the official stood up from the chair and closed the notebook (I still wanted to know where it came from… it definitely doesn't fit in his pocket)

"That is all I was sent to get from you, it was a pleasure making business with you" I just nodded and stretched my limbs. Gosh all this time sitting was killing me! And he couldn't escape with the shackles that Fury had given him… who is paranoid enough to make shackle of vibranium?! I looked one last time to see Hansen exit the tent that his cell was in and I turned back to trying to look for the link he had with his brother. I had to tell him about France but knowing France's special ability he probably has escaped already. What America didn't know was that If he had been paying he would have felt a nation enter his borders...

 **In the quinjet when they were still talking (America and the Norwegian)**

 **Fury POV**

He was known not by many, but those who knew him knew to be careful with him. Fury was a man who knew your darkest secrets before you even have a chance to know his, he prided himself for knowing everything and when he didn't it didn't take long for him to discover all he wanted. So when Alfred F. Jones came he was pissed and a part of him intrigued by the challenge he was. He was a puzzle, a hard one too. It was obvious he cared for those close to him, he was incredibly smart to be able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D and strength to back him up. Then they discovered that the kid was probably a mutant and had lived up to George Washington´s era, that made him even more pissed. What is Jones? He asked himself, then two officials from the government came and told them that Jones was the freaking USA? He had to know more. So here he found himself with the avengers (they insisted to come along) in front of the brigadier general form America.

" I want you to tell me everything you know about the personifications." I threw out all forms of courtesy, for the first time the government knew something that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't. He had to know everything.

"Ah ah ah Fury I can only tell you this information if you give me something in exchange" Fury already didn't like where this was heading.

"What do you want?" he asked, Fury couldn't help but be suspicious of the man.

"What me and the government wants is that, now that you know the existence of the personifications, we would like for you to help the other countries in finding the personifications and taking them in. It would be helpful if the avengers helped too" the brigadier said. Fury looked at the avengers and raised a brow, Thor seemed uncomfortable but accepted with the rest of the team

"Deal, now tell me everything you know"

"As I have told you before a personification of a nation is the anthropomorphic personification of the land, the nation feels what the people feel, think what the people think and follow who the people follow." I listened carefully and the brigadier was about to continue but Stark, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"If the nations do follow who the people follow then how come they left the government and somehow made them forget they even existed?" I had been wanting to ask that too. How were the nations able to do something like that in such a large scale and make the entire governments forget about them? I raised a brow as the brigadier gave a tired sigh

"That's what the president wants to know too, we have no idea their motives of disappearing or how they even made everyone forget. I was hoping that when Hansen got the information he wanted that I would ask the personification what the president wants to know too. Anyway, can I continue the explanation without any interruptions, please?" everyone turned to stare at Stark which led to an undignified 'hey!' from the billionaire.

"Now the nations abilities, we don't know much about them since they weren't explained in detail. Their supposed abilities are: control 'energy' when in their own land, more strength then a human, transport to another countries when in times of peace, reading the minds of their people and a special ability." I was starting to question if America was just toying with the avengers, if I'm correct he didn't even use this 'special' ability that nations have

"What do you mean special ability?" Barton asked, did the government even know that?

"sigh, we don't know for sure it seems that each nation has a special ability, call it a trump card if you wish. The ability varies from nation to nation and that's literally all we know. America made a good job in erasing information about him and the other nations… " I pondered on the information I was given, now it seemed like a horrible idea to accept the deal about helping them get the nations. Apart from been stronger than normal humans they has special abilities, It seemed that the safest way to capture them was to bring them out of their own country… and that didn't seem something very likely that they would agree to go to another country. I was brought out of my musings when Hansen stepped into the room

"How was it Lieutenant Colonel?" I observed as the Norwegian sent a smirk at my way

"I got exactly what I needed, it was as simple as making a deal" It seemed everyone was making a deal with the kid

"What will be your next move?" Wilson asked

" The Norwegian personification is somewhere in the forest, I'll try to have a civil conversation and try to make him come back to government." I scoffed that was what I call been unrealistic, from what I could deduce the nations were still seeing what the next move was. There was a possibility that the personifications would try to make contact but it just seemed unrealistic that they would be ok to just join the government.

"I see then, tomorrow we'll bring America back to the states." The brigadier stood up and extended his hand towards me " I hope I'll be hearing from your progress with the personifications soon director Fury" I looked at his hand and shook it " I'll come for America at 7 a.m. " I nodded and watched as the two officials left. I turned to the avengers

"as you have heard S.H.I.E.L.D is going to start looking for the personifications, and the avengers have agreed to help. As I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D I would like to talk about the next course of action so as soon as America has left we'll be in a meeting at 8"

"Why not do it now and keep it out of the way?" I looked at the doctor banner and shook my head

"Today I have been told some major shit, now I don't know you but I neet to have ti e to comprehend the situation" After I said that I turned around and left the quinjet with the avengers staring at me as I left. I need a drink.

 **Somewhere in Alaska**

Screams were heard throughout all the plain surrounding some ruins. One man was seen tryng to contact his superiors

"S-s-sir please we n-need Help!" A static sound was heard from the other line "w-we're un-" The communication device was soon destroyed . The man was hoisted into the air to stare into brown eyes that seemed to reflect the bark of the sturdiest trees, those eyes reflected on emotion, anger

"tell me what the hell did you do to the gringo's house!?"


	16. Chapter 16

**America POV**

I felt the connection with Mathew connect with difficulty and sighed, great how was he going to tell Mathew his father was captured? Not like he would be for a long time knowing him…

"MATTIE!"

"Al!" I smiled, it was nice to hear Mattie again "I take it you're feeling a little better?" I laughed at Mattie's mother like tone.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, if I stayed like I was when I went outside America I wouldn't be a HERO! NAHAHA" I smiled, it felt nice to talk to Mattie, and he didn't wince much when I talked. Hmm I wonder why the others wince…. I got that thought out of my head and thought about France and the other nations captured "Hey Mattie… I got information"

"What's the information?"

"It's about the governments and all of that, the theory of the other governments knowing about our existence is correct and they're already looking for countries. In fact they've already have some and know the location of others." I paused and let the information sink in

"Who?" I gulped and played with my fingers (not that Mattie would know)

" they've found the two Italies, France, Guatemala, Argentina, China, Angola, Mozambique and North Korea." I sighed "they've got France, North Korea, Mozambique and Guatemala." Cue for awkward silence.

"Mon dieu I'm sure he got caught because of his flirting habits…" I laughed, god, and here I was worried that Mathew would start crying or something. Yeah, I hated when Mathew cried it was like kicking a puppy. "Anything else you have?"

"Yeah, the government knows that Norway is here but thankfully they don't know where he is. I'm pretty sure they'll start looking for him soon, they also kind of know how he looks like…" I winced as I let a hint of guilt show. Damn it

"Alfred what did you do now?"

"Well I kind of had to answer some questions so that I got information in return…" I waited for the inevitable and braced myself, Mattie was going to be mad

"Ok, I get that but I'm not going to defend you from Arthur" Oh oh

"Mattieeee noooooo! You can't abandon me!" I hear and Mattie start to laugh and I pouted. I felt the avengers coming close and frowned lightly, he wanted to talk to Mattie some more "Mattie I have to go"

"Oh, Ok. Don't worry I'll tell everyone about what happened don't worry"

"Ok" I felt the connection close and I turned just in time to see Fury, captain America and Tony come in. I smiled at their awkward stances and felt myself much weaker from the conversation I had with my brother. I also noted that Fury had a bottle hidden in his coat, drinking most probably

"So… you're a country" Tony said, I laughed. His face was hilarious

"Yeah, the one and only United States of America" I wanted to extend my arms but remembered the shackled I had. I pouted as I swung around the shackled, shackles, was I going to be in the this shackles for the rest of hismy life?

"So what they mentioned about southern neighbour… Mexico?" Steve asked, I nodded and started swinging lightly. I hated feeling this weak.

"Jeez kid, you're old" I scoffed at that, in nation status I was pretty young

"Are you here to question my age cause you already heard me tell you I'm around 480 years old" my smile was still on when I saw Tony smile and Steve shuffling awkwardly while Fury had an almost invisible smirk on his face.

"If you're America, then what happens when we entered a war?" I froze at Steve's question (although I hid it well not even Fury noticed), I didn't like what happened to all of us when we entered war. It wasn't a pretty sight

"We fought, obviously. Whether we wanted or not" I knew I had let bitterness out when I said that but I couldn't help it. I still remembered 1812 when they burned York, I didn't want to. Like Mattie didn't want what happened in 1814, we forgave each other but we would never forget. Like how Mattie kicked my ass back then…

"You were forced to fight?" I broke out of memory lane when Fury asked, I didn't think he would talk.

"yeah, do you think that Germany wanted to go into another second world war willingly? Or do that to Jews? He's young in nation standards but he was desperate and Hitler didn't really ask for his opinion just shoved him into battlefield." I shrugged and frowned when he felt a few presences getting closer to the camp. He bolted up and saw as the three men tensed u`p reaching for their respective weapons but he ignored them. Soon there was an explosion and he used that to his advantage to shove through the cage, damn electricity.

He heard shouts coming from everywhere around him and he had to dodge at the last second a bullet whizzing straight towards him. I cursed again and ran towards one of the attackers and smashed his face with the shackles and threw his unconscious body towards another agent that was coming towards him. He ducked under bullets and focused his energy on his leg cracking up the ground and shooting the pieces of rocks like they were footballs. I got behind a car and surveyed the chaos, if his calculations were right they would handle this well without him.

I smiled and felt my body shift and soon the shackles clanged to the floor and I flapped my wings lightly. Yes wings. I flew above and soared through the sky, he let out a victory cheer though it sounded more like the normal cry of an eagle. He should probably get out of there bald eagles weren0t exactly normal in Norway… Nations were able to turn into one type of animal that was from their country, one for each type like one reptile, one mammal, one oviparous, etc.

Although they couldn't transform into any type of insect… weird. But he descended back to the ground knowing that Norway had spotted him and he landed on the arm of Norway. He was looking at him with an eye brow raised and he did his best shrug in his eagle form.

"Well it didn't take you long to escape" I transformed back into my human form and smirked triumphantly

"Dude I rebelled against England because I wanted freedom, I'm not letting anyone take that from me" Norway shrugged and motioned for him to follow him quickly stepping outside when a pan met my face "Hey!"

"Git" I smirked towards England and waved my hand enthusiastically

"Yo Iggy What's up?" I dusted of my pants and picked up the pan Norway already gone from the scene, the brit shook his head before turning away

"Tch it was about time you got out, so much for a super power…" I pouted and hung on England's shoulders making him fall with a thump "AMERICA!" He laughed and ran away further into the house hearing Romania's laughter not far away… maybe he could pull him into this.

Ah, how he had missed messing with Arthur

 **Back with the avengers 5 hours later**

 **Tony POV**

The enemies had been taken care of Fury quickly ending the ones that were alive to do an interrogation on them. Alfred- America? What should he call him?- had escaped and they had found the vibranium shackles sitting there on the ground innocently, he didn't know how the kid (although he really wasn't a kid) had gotten out but there was no way he wasn't going to use the opportunity to annoy Fury.

The Government gut had been pissed when he ahd heard about the attack and Alfred's scape and had demanded that they found him soon. But the kid had left no tracks the camera's had been taken out by the attackers, who had been confirmed to be Hydra agents, and no one had seen the kid running off. If he had still had the shackles they would have been able to but the had nothing, nada.

Then the Norwegian government guy- he had forgotten his name 5 minutes after his introduction what was it Haste?- had told them that he had had met up with the Norwegian personification and that he would be coming later to the base. He didn't know why the personification was coming or how he would be but guessing from what most people thought of Norwegians he expected a big guy with a Viking hat and a frown.

So when the Norwegian Personification had come he hadn't expected a man that seemed in his middle twenties and had a Nordic cross barrette in his hair, he was going to comment on his choice of accessory before the captain clamped a hand before his face.

"Norway, I'm glad you could come" Tony rolled his eyes as he saw the tow Norwegian shaking hands the personification keeping a blank look that Natasha would be proud of. The Norwegian nodded in response and raised an eye brow towards the avengers direction, the unspoken question clear. 'why the hell are they here?' or something like that at least… "Oh, the avengers wanted to keep sure everything was kept clean" Tony scoffed silently before Norway shrugged

"Let's get down to business." Norway sat in one of the chairs and crossed his arms looking at Fury carefully and on guard

"Yes lets" Tony idly played candy crush while they handled the politics although he couldn't help but notice that Thor was looking at the personification with a ceased eye brow

"What's wrong point break?" he asked in a whisper as he hid candy crush, the god looked at him before frowning slightly

"Mjolnir has responded to the presence of the land, see? the runes are glowing" Tony tried to supress his science side as he saw Mjolnir's carefully craved runes glowing a light blue. That was definitely more normal, he was brought out of his musings when the Norwegian personification raised his voice

" _You did what_ " everyone who hadn't been paying attention certainly was now, Norway had his eyes narrowed with a deep frown on his face. Fury and the two government officials looked confused, Norway pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. "Did any of the leaders find a document with any of our firms?"

"No, Why?" Tony looked between the two bands, what was going on and the simple answer that the American had said only aggravated the personification further

"This is not good, we had expected you to find them" Tony resisted the urge to growl, what were they talking about?! Thankfully Cap was there

"Excuse me but I don't see the issue" the Norwegian turned to look at the captain

"When a new leader is elected for any nation they must sign a contract with the nation, the nation will listen to the leader until they reach their end of their days or retire and in exchange the leader will not be able to do a variety of things. One is that the leader may not tell anybody of the existence of nations without the nations sole approval. Second is that they won't be able to capture a nation for ransom in times of peace. Third would be that the leaders are not allowed to search about what nations are under nay circumstances" Tony mulled what Norway had said and in the back of his mind he noticed that was the longest thing that the Norwegian had said.

"So if the leaders didn't sign this they would be able to do whatever they wanted?" Natasha's voice was neutral but Tony could notice, very sloppy if him of all people noticed, a slight tone of worry

"No, the nation would be allowed to fight back and wait until the leader accepted, they worked out a different compromise or the nation would have to wait until a new leader is chosen" Tony frowned and crossed his arms

"Wait a moment before you said that the president or whoever was in control wouldn't be able to capture another nation in times of peace. What about if it was in a war?" the nation looked at him carefully as if scanning him

"In a war they are able to capture nations, I believe that in the second world war the italies captured England once or twice." Before anyone could say anything else Norway brought up a hand "This changes thing I'll have to inform the other" Norway frowned at this and a second later showed a blank face again

"Will you inform us when you reach a decision?" Fury asked, Norway nodded and started walking out but before he could head out Thor asked his own question

"Excuse me do you have any knowledge of why Mjolnir would react to your presence?" Tony raised an eye brow at the rather blunt way that Thor asked about it and everyone else sttod alert at the question. He watched closely as Norway turned around and a hint of recognition crossed his eyes as he saw the hammer. For the first time since he had seen the nation which was approximately 2 hours the nation showed a face that didn't include frowing, a blank face or mild anger.

He smirked

"Of course, I helped create Mjolnir" And so silence engulfed the room and even the sound of a chiaturi singing the macarena would snap them out of their daze.

Well… He wasn't expecting that.

 **Author's Note: So hey guys! I'm not dead… yet. ;) I'm sorry I took so long in submitting a chapter but I did warn you that I would take a long time to put up the next chapter. I had created this story on a whim and now have no idea how to finish it, if anybody has any ideas I would welcome them but I'll try to figure something out… Thank you to everyone who favourited my story or followed it.**

 **Remember if you have a suggestion for an ending I'm all ears!**


	17. Chapter 17

**3** **rd** **Person POV**

Norway watched, amused, as the mighty god of thunder watched him in shock along with the rest of the humans. What he had said was the truth, he had helped create Mjolnir. When he was still young and a Viking he had met Odin, they had fought the frost giants together. He missed the old man sometimes and he still marvelled why the god had asked him to enchant the hammer. Norway had agreed of course, he owed Odin and so he had done the enchantments to increase its strength, speed, wielding capabilities and of the course the 'test' to see if one was worthy of course. But the shape and everything had been done by Sweden and Denmark, who had also fought alongside Odin. He was brought out of his reminiscing when he realised he was wasting time and that the human along with the god weren't responding.

He was about to leave when the ringing of his phone brought his attention to the device. He brought up the phone and raised an eye brow when he saw the caller's number, Germany. He sighed and answered the phone, he and Germany weren't very close so this was probably business

"Germany?" that brought everyone's attention to him and he could see the captain's curious look but ignored it

" _Norway I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but this is important_ " Norway frowned while a hint of worry entered his eyes

"What is so important?" he knew that the avengers were listening in closely but both him and them (hopefully, if they were as dense as America then there would be problems) that this was the first step of trust. Norway was sure that Stark could hack into his phone easily and track Germany's location but as he said, the first step of trust

" _Has HYDRA attacked the place of the avengers?"_ Norway spared a glance towards the avengers piecing things together slowly

"Yes…" There was a silent German curse, not normal, Germany usually refrained from cursing, and let out a long tired breath

" _HYDRA has started to attack nations, you should get a call from England soon as Scotland was attacked. I've been attacked as well Prussia and I had to move away_ " Norway cursed softly and took a deep breath, they had been hoping that HYDRA or any terrorist organisation never found out about nations. He quickly connected the dots about why he asked if the avengers had been attacked. Plus America had said something similar about what he was thinking about right now. The avengers had been sent to capture America and HYDRA just coincidentally attacked the newly formed base? He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was good, so the only option about how they found out was…

"You're saying there are spies in S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't you? HYDRA" at this Fury grew a frown and an intense look entered his eyes. Everyone else had tensed and had started to shift, spies inside S.H.I.E.L.D.? most would think that impossible

" _Ja, be careful you know what this means_ " Norway knew exactly what this meant, the possibility of joining the governments had decreased drastically. This was the reason why they had left in the first place, HYDRA.

"You should be careful they'll try to get to you, you know the most about HYDRA" he heard a tired sigh but kept his face blank, Germany hadn't had much of a childhood (not like many nations had a childhood) he had one but he had been born from a war. He had had to grow up too fast although having Italy around would definitely help Germany in the long run

" _Yes, In three months we'll have a world meeting were we had it last time._ " Norway nodded and ended the call while refraining from massaging his temples. Although it seemed like Fury wouldn't give him a rest

"What was that all about, S.H.I.E.L.D been compromised?" they all had gathered around him and Norway was very tempted to leave right now and then. The others probably knew already but he had to make sure they all knew about what was happening

"you know exactly what I mean, it seems some snakes entered your den director" dark intense brown eyes met calm icy blue ones and Norway could see that the director was trying very hard not to grit his teeth but he didn't care. The last piece of news had shaken him more then he would admit, he knew nations could take care of themselves but his little brother didn't even have an army.

"Are you sure about this" he was getting ticked by this and he knew that Hansen didn't have anything against him or anything but he was getting irritated fast

"Yes" he stopped himself from twitching

"You mentioned that HYDRA would go for Germany" he switched his gaze towards captain America who had a serious look on his face, he was glad that the former shoulder didn't hold anything against Germany and he was glad that his hate was directed at HYDRA.

"Yes" he deadpanned and didn't bother to explain further, he talked before anyone had the time to do the same "until we can verify that S.H.I.E.L.D. is free of spies than I'm afraid that I won't tell you anything about the nations plans" Norway took one last look around to see the faces of the other occupants before leaving. Well he was going to do that before he got a sense of foreboding and at the last minute cast a shielding charm around the humans before the tent exploded.

 **Hawkeye POV**

He had been mulling about what Norway (he still couldn't believe that actual countries were real) had said about HYDRA having infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He was mortified about even thinking about HYDRA been in S.H.I.E.L.D and he knew it wasn't good. If it was true then they had to analyse how far HYDRA had gotten. But well, before he had more time to think about it he sees some type of runes, that looked like the ones in Mjolnir, appeared before him and the rest of them except Norway. Of course this all happened in a second but he wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing.

The tent was now blown up and the runes that were glowing brightly before were glowing dimly before completely disappearing. He took a swift look around and saw that the others were ok, he walked towards Natasha and helped her up from her place on the ground. He looked around

"Is everyone ok?" The captain always the leader, he nodded along with Natasha along with everyone as they looked slightly dazed. There were some shouts from around them and before Tony could make a snarky remark (he knew he was going to do that, he was Tony) Thor spoke with his booming voice

"Where is the land of Norway?" they all looked around and headed towards a figure that was on his knees. Barton widened his eyes as he saw the second-degree burns on the nations body including his face, arm and chest. The nation had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily and wincing when he tried to move. Fury called for a medic but Norway stopped him mid-sentence

"No I just, need a little more time" Almost everyone made a move to argue but they were all quickly silenced when they watched in slight fascination as the burns started healing going from a second-degree burn to a first-degree burn and the small cut on his face sealed itself shut. The burns slowly disappeared as the minutes ticked by and Norway looked as good as new although he winced a little when he stood up. "I see that the Hulk didn't get out" everybody looked at Banner and although he looked a little green there were no signs of him becoming the Hulk any time soon. Yet. A part of his mind told him but he pushed it aside, even If Hulk got out Banner had enough control of him that he could take the Hulk somewhere else.

"Director it seems that Norway is right in the prospect that we have traitors in our midst" Rogers said grimly before switching his gaze to the director from Norway. Said personification rolled his eyes at this before rolling his shoulders as more and more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came and checked up on them. Normally he would be ok with this but knowing that there was a very high chance that the people that were looking at him were traitors unsettled him. He waved a hand around and the doctors nodded satisfied before heading off while some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents asking Fury what was going on, said man answered calmly although he noticed that all of the doctors were looking at Norway interestedly having noticed his healing abilities. Some looked too interested in the nation. Natasha quickly stepped in

"Ok boys quit your ogling and go back to the tent" all of them nodded showing their professionalism to not blush at Natasha's comment or smile. Norway nodded in her direction and sighed softly before lightly touching his Nordic cross baret. He had gained a faraway look as he looked at here the tent used to be with a nostalgic look in his eyes. He took the opportunity to take a more precise look at the nation.

The blunt and emotionless mask he wore was good but not at the same level as Natasha when she really tried. He had never looked at his eyes straight before but when their eyes connected (wow did that sound corny) he could see all the knowledge, pain, age in his eyes. For a moment he could have sworn that Norway had blended in with his surrounding becoming the land the trees and he understood. This was definitely Norway. This only happened in a second but for Hawkeye it felt like a whole hour. He idly wondered it time passed faster in the nations point of view or they just had to face time as normal humans.

Hawkeye looked away to look at his teammates. Tony was muttering to himself about how magic didn't exist, Bruce looked much better although a little jittery (although he always looked like that), Thor was looking at Norway intensely looking like he wanted to talk to him but didn't know how, Steve was talking with the head of security and Natasha was looking at the nation closely. Hawkeye coughed and looked at the nation

"You know I thought my life was weird but this year has just gone in a whole other level." The nation nodded easily with some amusement in his eyes but not smiling

"You should have seen us in world meetings, don't know how we ever managed to do something" Hawkeye cocked an eye brow at the world meetings and guessed roughly that it was when all the nations gathered together. Norway noticed his raised eye brow and continued talking "we would meet once a month to talk about the dangers, it mostly ended with England, France and America getting into a fistfight, Germany running out of voice, Russia scaring the Baltics, Italy making pasta, Romania and Hungary fighting again and much more" he said this bluntly and both him and Natasha couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. He could also not ignore the interested glint that entered Natasha's eyes when the nation mentioned Russia. Thor got nearer with a slight smile

"I am relieved that you are well again Norway" said nation dipped his head in acknowledgement and almost detecting the awkward silence that would soon come Natasha talked

"If you don't mind me asking, America said he had a brother. Do nations have family?" this time he took his time answering, his eyes bore into ours as if they could see our souls before he gave a grudging nod

"We do, normally siblings or cousins but we never have parents. Those who do are the lucky ones" he said this with a crisp tone mistrust shining in his eyes as he looked over them, Hawkeye guessed that he himself had family but didn't trust them. Well, fair enough he himself hadn't told anyone except Natasha about his own family. Fury then walked towards their little group as well as the duo of scientists and the captain.

"What did you do back there to save our lives?" Tony blurted out immediately his eyes showing that mad scientist within him, the nation shrugged and smirked

"who knows" he said with a dry voice, then he dipped his head slightly "I'll be going now" heturned around abruptly and started to walk out. Tony made a move to catch the man's arm but bfore he could a series of green and red runes appeared around the nation

"What the fuck?!" Steve shot a short glare towards the billionaire before looking at the rooms himself while Hawkeye observed them closely. This ones apart from being a different colour than the ones Norway had used just had a different feel in a sense.

"Farewell" Norway said and soon with a bright green and red flash the nation disappeared while they closed their eyes from the bright light. Tony huffed and crossed his arms

"Talk about a flashy exit"

 **AN: hey guys! Sorry for the wait, to be honest I'm not too happy about this chapter plus I wasn't able to pull of a cliffhanger! (sulks in a corner). Anyway thanks for all your support and favourites! Remember if you have a suggestion for how you want this to end send me a review!**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
